Moments in San Fransokyo
by marvel1015
Summary: A collection of short stories that tie in with both The Pulse and Big Hero 7. This just contains moments from the stories. It shows you what happens along the way following Akria, Hiro and the gang and the small moments they share in San Fransokyo
1. Defining the Relationship

**This story takes place after The Pulse.**

Akria's P.O.V

It had been a week since Hiro and the gang and I saved the city. I was sitting down at the café reading the newspaper. The front picture had me and Hiro kissing each other (as our superheroes of course.) Hiro came down and sat next to me.

"Hey." He said. Now ever since we kissed we hadn't well...we hadn't define the relationship both of us were avoiding the talk. I mean both of us haven't dated before. So we weren't sure what to say. I mean...I never thought this would happen.

"Whoa." He pointed at the picture of the two of us on the front page. "That's the one they chose?"

"Hiro this picture is all over the news!" I whispered to him. "Look at this article." I read it before and it was talking about how we saved the city and the speculation of the pulse and the leader of Big Hero 6 was dating. All of this press and coverage just pushed the talk back even more. I knew eventually though we would have it. But why I mean it just makes things even awkward. To talk about the future! I would rather focus on now.

At that moment Honey Lemon walked in with everyone. They smiled at the two of us. Honey Lemon and everyone having been pushing us to have the talk. She pulled up a seat and said "Hey, guys."

"Hey Honey Lemon." Hiro and I said together.

"Wow you two are so in sync with each other." Wasabi commented.

"I knew you two would be together. That's why I won the bet." GoGo mentioned. Hiro and I looked at each other still feeling awkward about that. How they all betted on whether we would get together or not. Hopefully GoGo doesn't have to get back there money.

"You guys have made it official right?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Well..." Hiro said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You two still haven't talked about it." Honey Lemon exclaimed.

"Why should we...I mean it just makes thing even more difficult and awkward, talking about our future." I said.

"Nope the two of you upstairs." Honey Lemon said as she pointed at the steps.

'What?!" Hiro and I shouted.

"Now!" Scared Hiro and I went upstairs with Honey following us. She walked us into our room. And sat us down. "Okay you two sit here and talk."

"About what?!" Hiro exclaimed.

"About your relationship." She then walked out shutting the door behind her. I looked at Hiro and said...

"What now?" He pulled out a controller and went to his computer.

"Video games."

"You know me." For an hour or so we sat there and played games just having fun as best friends." I looked over at Hiro and smiled. His eyes shined as we played. He was smiling so I could see his little tooth gap. I felt my chest flutter again. That happens every time I look at him. I set down my controller and paused the game. "We need to talk don't we?" I asked feeling a down.

He set his down too and said "Yeah we do." We sat there in silence for a moment. How do we even start a conversation like this?

"Hiro I..."

"Listen when I first meet you, you where my friend and I started to feel something more. And when we danced that one night I knew I like liked you."

"Me too...Your my best friend and more" I said back.

"And when you kissed me everything..."

"Was right." I said finishing his sentence. He grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"I want to get to know you and I want to try this."

"So do I. What do we have to lose?" I added on.

"Nothing so..."

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Definitely" We sat for a minute realizing we had just define the relationship. I think?

"Is that it?" I said. "I thought it would be longer."

"So did I? Huh." He went over to his desk and brought out some gummy bears. "So shall we finish the game?" He said pulling up his controller. I grabbed a gummy bear and popped it in my mouth.

"Let's do this." As we played I realized something. Hiro is still my best friend even if he is my boyfriend He's both. He is that person I want to be with all the time, and maybe that's why he is my boyfriend. And it's even more special that he was my friend first before my boyfriend. And will always be both. And because of that I wasn't scare to take this step. I knew that this relationship would last.


	2. What!

**This story takes place about a few months after Big Hero 7.**

Tadashi's P.O.V

I was walking down the street coming back from meeting up with Honey Lemon. It was still a little weird being back, but I've gotten used to it. The apartment is has become a little crowded with the three of us in one giant room. What sucks sometimes is I'll walk in and I'll see the two of them kissing. I'll told them to not do that in front of me.

I enter through the lucky cafe as Aunt Cass was getting it set up for beat poetry night. She smiled and came over.

"Hey sweetie." She said giving me a hug. "You want something?"

"No I went out with Honey Lemon for lunch." She looked at me and smile.

` "Really..." She said.

"That was it Aunt Cass." I said before she asked more. She is as bad as Hiro and Akria whenever I mentions Honey Lemon.

"Alright then Akria and Hiro are upstairs..." She gave me one more hug and I went upstairs to the apartment. I needed to work on something and I figured Hiro and Akria would be doing the same thing.

I started to go up the stairs to our room when I saw something strange. There was something laying on the steps. I picked it up and saw it was one of Akria's shirts. Huh that's strange. I took a few more steps and saw another piece of clothing and saw it was Hiro's shorts. What in the world! There were clothes along the steps and they were all Akria's and Hiro. Did something happen or...oh god no.

I raced up the stairs and placed an ear on the door listening to Akria and Hiro. "Oh my god Hiro. I've never done this before."

"Neither have I but there's a first time for everything,"

"Okay then let's do this." My eyes widened in shock. No they can't do this there too young. I flung the door open and stomped in shouting

"STOP!" I then stopped suddenly seeing what is going on. Akria and Hiro were on Hiro's bed fully dressed. They were looking over on Akria's laptop. They both looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"Stop what?" Hiro asked. Oh crap what do I say what do I say.

"Umm...whatever you're doing. What are you doing?"

"Um Hiro and I are signing up for an online role playing game." Akria said. "Oh darn we have to pay for this one. Oh well." She then closed the laptop. "We can try again later."

"Yeah" Hiro said standing up.

"What's with all the clothes on the stairs?" I exclaimed

"There still there! Oh well Hiro and I were folding laundry and well..."

"She dropped stuff as we went up the stairs. We should probably go get that." Hiro said pointing at Akria.

"I'll go get it." She said going out of the room. She closed the door behind us. I let out a sigh of relief realizing everything was okay. Hiro looked at me and started to pick up stuff around the room.

"So um...Tadashi what did you think Akria and I were doing?" I felt my cheeks burn. Oh god I was not ready to give this talk to Hiro. I mean what should I say. Should I give an excuse or tell the truth.

"Umm...I'm not sure I guess I was just worried I guess." I rubbed the back of my neck and felt my cheeks burn more.

"Tadashi your turning red." Hiro commented.

"Go help your girlfriend you knucklehead." I gave him a light push and he laughed. He then went out the door and went to help Akria. I let out a huge sigh and collapsed on Hiro's bed. That was close. Why did I even go there thinking that? They would never do that. One both of them are clueless. Though Hiro had never got the talk and hopefully Baymax hasn't given it to him. Three there both smart and had common sense. So why should I worry. I got up and set my bag down on my bed. I then went downstairs to join my brother and Akria.


	3. First Date

**This one takes place after The Pulse.**

Akria's P.O.V

Ever since we made it official I knew Hiro wanted to do something special or something nice. We then decided to plan our official 1st date. I did ask Hiro nowhere fancy I don't want to dress up to much. So when the time came for our first date I was a little nervous. I mean I've spent so much time with Hiro before but never on a date. What do you even do on a date?

I was upstairs in my room trying to choose what to wear. Hiro said it would be casual. So well I took that to heart. I put on a nice red blouse and a pair of jeans. Not shorts but jeans! Okay that's fancy for me. And instead of putting on a headband I slipped in a cherry blossom flower hair clip. I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. This should be a nice enough outfit right. I brushed my hair and everything for tonight. It was going to be fun I know it. However I was a little nervous and hoped nothing would go wrong. Oh how wrong I was.

Hiro's P.O.V

I was down in the living room pacing around. Why I was nervous? I mean I'm just spending time with Akria which I've done before. Expect this time she is my girlfriend now. So... no that shouldn't make a difference. I was wearing a nice pair of slacks and white shirt with a nice jacket, Like Tadashi's. "Hiro you seem to be a nervous."

"I'm fine Baymax."

"You seem to be having a mood swing as an effect of puberty."

"Don't go even there Baymax just no." Before he could say anything else I saw Akria come down the stairs. I smiled the moment a saw her. She was dressed nicely but it was natural.

"Hey Hiro." She said smiling. "Not too casual."

"No...Not...at all." My voice cracked as I said that. She giggled and I just blushed slightly. "Okay well." I extended my arm out to her and said "Now if you'll come with me I'll be taking some where very special. She took my arm and smiled.

"And were that might be?" She asked.

"Just wait and see." She looked at me slyly but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go." She said with a smile.

"Oh my god the pizza place!" She exclaimed.

"Where we went to on our 1st lunch out." I said with a smiled. Akria gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Hiro." We walked in hand in hand. We sat down and what was funny the same guy who served us before was there again.

"Ah I remember you two." He said to us. "You were the two people who said they weren't a couple. Are you now?" The two of us blushed and the waiter just laughed and went to get our order.

"So..." I said tapping the table. How do I do this? I mean I never been on a date then it hit me. Akria and I have hung out before why should it be any different than that. "So hey what did you think of the book I gave you to read?" We then broke into a conversation and everything went smoothly. We talked and laughed and really enjoyed ourselves.

Akria's P.O.V

After the restaurant we decided to take a nice walk around the city. We walked arm in arm admiring the city. It felt for nice for once to not be defending the city or running around the city. It was nice to walk and just enjoy it. "I never realized how beautiful this city was." Hiro said.

"I know." I shivered slightly as the wind picked up. Hiro looked at me and took off his jacket putting it around me shoulders.

"Better?" He asked.

"Thank you." He then shivered. I looked at him and then said.

"Maybe we should go home and have a nice movie night."

"Sounds fantastic."

"Okay then I think I know a shortcut." I should have never suggested a short cut. We took a turn down an alley and then I got lost. We took a few more turns when I was in an alley that looked familiar.

I grabbed Hiro's arm feeling nervous. "Um I think I know this place Hiro." I whispered to him.

"So do I." All of a sudden I heard a booming voice.

"You!" We both turn around. I gripped onto Hiro's arm tighter. It was Yama. "And You!"

Hiro and I looked at each other and said to one and another "Oh crap!" A bunch of his goons came out and started to surround us. I gripped onto Hiro's hand nervous and scared.

Yama looked at the both of us and said "You two owe me some money."

"Hey I won that fair and square." Hiro shouted and then realized what he said is not true. "What do we do?" He whispered to me. I took a quick look at our surroundings and saw a 2 by four by my side and a scooter that was about a couple feet away.

"When I say go, go for the scooter."

"Wait what?!" I picked the 2 by 4 and swung it as hard as I could hitting Yama across the head. Hiro looked at me like I gone crazy.

"Go!" I shouted. I held the broken board and held it in my hands. I dropped it and begun to fight the other guys using the moves Hiro taught me. Hiro got on the scooter and looked at it strangely. "What is it?" I shouted.

"I can't drive!" I sighed oh my god. I quickly got out of the way as they were recovering from the injuries. I got on the scooter and Hiro sat behind me. "Can you drive?" He asked.

I started up the scooter and we went barreling down the alley pass all the thugs. Hiro wrapped his arms around my waist hanging onto me. "Since when did you learn to drive a scooter?" He shouted.

"About 5 seconds ago." I looked at him and his eyes widened. "Don't worry will be fine." We ended up at a dead end. I looked in front of us and saw the thugs heading our way. I looked at the side and saw a pile of boards we can drive on and jump over them. "Hiro hold on." I drove straight for the boards and revved up the gas making us go faster.

We then went up the boards and flew over the thugs. I heard Hiro shout with delight. I then went speeding past them. "Whoo yoo we made it Akria nothing will." I stopped suddenly and there were 3 police cars in front of us. We looked at each other and went "oh crap."

We tried to explain to the officers that we were just defending ourselves from Yama, but we had a stolen scooter in our possession and the fact that I beat the crap out of those guys landed both me and Hiro in jail. We sat next each other and Hiro looked down. "I'm sorry this was supposed to be a perfect night."

"No it's my fault I suggested the shortcut and everything else." I held my head down feeling ashamed. Why did I ever do any of that stuff?

"Hey." Hiro lifted my head up and put a strand of hair behind my ear. "This was a fun night we got to ride a scooter and well…I saw you beat the crap out of some guys." I laughed slightly and Hiro smiled back. The guard came up to our cell and opened it.

"Your guardian is here to pick you up." We got up and walked outside were Aunt Cass was waiting for us.

"Are you guys okay?" She said hugging us.

'Were fine." We said together.

"Then what were you two knuckleheads thinking." All the way home Aunt Cass lectured us on I don't even know what she lost her point towards the end of the car ride. As she went off with Mochi eating a donut Hiro and I went upstairs and we both laid down on his bed.

"That was one heck of a first date." Hiro said letting out a sigh. I giggled and said.

"It was fun though. I never thought I would have a 1st date like that." Hiro leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"Next time Akria movie night for a date."

"Yes and won't suggest anymore shortcuts."

"It's a date then." He kissed me one more time and we went to bed tired from the events this evening. After that one date we never had anything too crazy like that.


	4. Childhood Memories

**This story gives us a glimpse into Akria's childhood.**

Akria was 5 year olds and sitting on the living room couch. She was staring at a box and pieces of machinery scattered around the table. "Why did you even get this Krei!?" He exclaimed. Akria played with her party hat making herself a unicorn she has just turned five and one of her father's friends came over.

"Oh come she is going to love this." He said excitingly.

"She is 5 there is no way she'll be able to do this." Her father said back. "It's meant for 12 years old!" He sent the instructions back down on the table in front of Akria.

"Come on Aiko." The man put a hand on his back. "Let's get something to drink. I'll get her a different present maybe a doll or something." Akria watched the two of them walk away. Akria picked up one of the metal pieces and then picked up the instructions. She looked at them and studied the pictures for a minute. She smiled and started picking up the other pieces.

About 20 minutes later Krei and Akria's father walked in with a drink laughing. "Come on Aiko this portal idea is going to be big!"

"I know, know, but..." Aiko stopped suddenly staring at his daughter. She was clapping happily still wearing the hat like a unicorn. The robot moved around and clapped its little hands. Krei and Aiko looked at each other in shock.

"Look what I did Dada!" She said watching the robot.

"She did that?" Krei asked.

"She did, I have to tell Hanae." Aiko picked up the phone and called her up from the lab. Krei looked down at the little girl and picked her up.

"You are a genius." He said ruffling her hair. She giggled and then he said. "I can tell Akria that you will do great things." She giggled again and looked at the robot watching it move.

When Akria started school at 6 she was already way ahead of everyone else. So they skipped her to middle school. Aiko walked her into the school she was scared clinging onto his leg. "Akria." He knelt next to her and put her hair behind her ear. "Everything will be just fine. Sure the kids will be a little bigger than you but just be yourself when you meet them. Have courage okay." She nodded her head slowly and gave her father a huge hug.

"Do I have to go Daddy?"

"Of course honey by going to school you'll be able to do great things and change the world." Akria took a deep breath and walked into the school going to her 1st class. Over the next few years she would excel at school advancing everything in her class. There was just one problem she never got along with the other kids. When she reached high school at ten everything went down. All the older kids made fun of her and she started to feel depressed and left out. Wondering if she would ever make a difference.

She came home one day back from high school dragging her backpack on the ground. "Hey honey" Her mother said to her getting ready to pick her up. She quickly avoided it and went straight up to her room not saying a word. Her mother then went into the living room where her husband was sitting down looking over some work files.

"Maybe if we change the field and..."

"Aiko"

"What is it Hanae?" He asked looking up at his wife.

'It's Akria somethings up. She's been like this for the past few days, maybe there is something going on at school."

"I'll go talk to her." He set down all his papers and went up to see his daughter. However she wasn't in her room. Her bag was already spread across the floor and he saw the window was open. He remembered the day Akria learned that she could climb out the window get on the roof of the building and stay up and watch the stars. He then climbed out the window himself and got on the roof. He then saw his daughter up there crying in her knees.

"Oh honey." He carefully went over to her and wrapped Akria her in his arms. "Oh shhhh shhh. Now tell me what's going on?" Akria clung onto her father's arm and spoke softly but he was still able to hear her.

"All the other kids make fun of me all the time. Calling me shrimpy and shorty. They don't take me seriously. I can't do anything there. Maybe I should just stop."

"Now you listen here Akria. Don't listen to a word those kids say to you. They could never be more wrong. One day all of them will take you seriously once day that will all change. One day you will do great things."

"How do you know that daddy? How do you know that?"

"Because I believe in you and your mom believes in you. We both believe in you. And with a little patience more and more people will believe in you."

"Do you promise Daddy? You promise?"

"Cross my heart." She let out a huge smile and gave her dad one more hug. "Now come on honey lets go downstairs your mom is making mac and cheese for dinner." He picked her up and helped her down into the window and back into the house. He looked down at his daughter smiling hoping one day he will see her the great things she is meant to do.


	5. Puppy

**This story takes place after Big Hero 7. Also I'm not the best drawer I am trying, so if you want to send me drawings of scenes from my story send them to me!**

Hiro's P.O.V

Akria and I were walking down the street eating some ice cream. It was the first time in a while were it was just the two of us. With Tadashi at home and going out on patrols we hardly have any time alone. I smiled at Akria as she started to get chocolate all over her face.

"This is so nice we hardly ever have any…."

"Hiro look!" Akria handed me her ice cream and pointed at small ball of red fur.

"Is that a puppy?"

"It seems abandoned." Akira moved closer to it and it seemed to be a red shiba inu puppy. It cowered in fear when Akria got closer to it. "Hey I won't hurt you." She held out her hand and looked away her eyes shut. The pup took a few tentative steps forward and leaned her head onto Arkia's palm. She opened her eyes and picked up the pup in her arms.

"Aww did someone leave you behind girl." She cuddled for her a second and the pup let out a whimper as it snuggled close to Akria. "Hiro, let's take her home."

"I don't know if Aunt Cass would…"

"Look in her eyes Hiro, you can't so no to her eyes." She held the puppy right in front of me.

"Oh fine will take her back." Akria let out a cheer. We walked back and Akria just cuddled with the puppy in her eyes.

"What should I call you? How about Hana." The pup let out a cheerful. "Hana it is then." We reached the café where Tadashi was at one of the tables reading a book and Aunt Cass was cleaning the counter.

"Hey guys how are…oh my god is that a puppy." She dropped her cleaning bottle and rushed over to Akria and stared at the puppy."

"She was abandoned Aunt Cass." Akria said. "And Hana needs a home."

"But does she have an owner?" Tadashi asked.

"We don't know." I responded back. Akria hung onto the pup a little tighter.

"Will put up posters." Aunt Cass begun to say "But if we don't find her owner we can keep her." Akria let out a cheer and ran with the pup up to her room. I looked at Tadashi having a puppy around is not going to be good. I went up to my room and I saw Akria was working on a collar for little Hana.

"You know there is a chance will find the owner."

"That owner doesn't deserve little Hana if they left her behind."

"Yeah but, why is she on my bed." I said pointing at the puppy on my bed.

"Oh come Hiro she's probably tired. Let her sleep." I stared at the puppy as she laid right in the middle of my bed.

"So um Akria I was wondering maybe tomorrow we could…" She however ignored me and picked up the puppy.

"Come on girl you can sleep in my bed." She then went to her bed and started to play with Hana.

Next week.

We were all siting in the café. I was working on a new project and Akria was trying to draw Hana. "Come on girl stay still." Hana was chasing her tail, but as soon as she told her to stop. This entire week Akria has done nothing but spend time with Hana. Any time I try to get her by herself she is always with that puppy. Mochi was curling up next to me and was giving that puppy an evil look.

I petted Mochi and I whispered to him. "I feel the same way." Aunt Cass was taking a break and came to the two of us.

"No one has laid any claim to Hana no one has called the number so I guess we can keep her." Akria let out a cheer and picked up Hana.

"Here that girl you can stay with us. I'm going to get you a bowl for yourself and a brand new collar." She got up and went back to her room with Hana. I let out a sigh and went back to my project. I heard Tadahsi come over and he pulled a seat up.

"Hey, you and Akria okay?"

"She is spending every waking minute with that darn puppy! She barely says a word to me. The most I get is hi."

"Are you jealous of a puppy?" Tadashi said trying not to laugh.

"Not helping bro."

"Listen she's just excited about having an adorable puppy around. I know she has been wanting a puppy for a while so I guess she is really glad about it."

"But she could not spend every waking minute with it. And the puppy is always on my bed. You know it peed on my blanket Tadashi. It peed on it!"

"Hiro just calm down. I remember when we first got Mochi you spent every waking minute with him. I was a little at Mochi, but…" Mochi went to Tadahsi and curled up against his legs. "Once I spent time with Mochi I got over it. Maybe you should try that." I thought for a minute and maybe Tadashi was right. I mean I've actually played with Hana.

"Why are you always right?"

He ruffled my hair and said "Because I am the older brother." I smiled and decided to go upstairs. Hana was on my bed again and Akria was putting on a hoodie.

"Hey Hiro, I'm going to go out to the pet store to get some stuff for Hana, can you watch her?"

"Of course." I said with a smile. She grabbed her purse and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Hiro." The door shut and I stared at Hana.

"What is it about you that makes Akria go crazy and all doey eyed?" Hana just lifted her head up and let out a little adorable bark. "Okay I will admit that is pretty cute." Hana let out another bark and rolled on my bed her legs sticking up. "Darn it you are adorable." I sat on my bed and picked her up in my arms.

Hana licked my face and I couldn't help but laugh. "Hm let's see what can we do?" Hana jumped off the bed and begun to race around the room. "Hey get back here!" I chased her around our room until she finally landed on my bed. "Did you just want to run is that it?" She let out another bark and then curled up. I was a little tired so I laid next to her. She walked up to face as I laid down. And licked my nose. "You can sleep here as long as you don't have another accident." Hana then curled up next to me and I could feel her breathing against my chest. I smiled and closed my eyes too.

Akria's P.O.V

I was walking back upstairs with a bag of stuff for Hana. I opened the door into our room and said "Hey Hiro I'm back, I hope Hana wasn't too much trouble." I then smiled. Hiro was curled up with Hana on his bed. "Isn't that the sweetest thing ever." I brought out my cell phone and snapped a few pictures but I just didn't want a picture of this. So I grabbed my notebook and started to sketch the two of them. I knew Hana would be a good addition to our little family.


	6. Authors note

**Hey guys sorry I have been off for a while. Life has caught up with me, and I have been trying to deal with some stuff. but I promise to get back to my short stories. I would also like to say that GR8White8395, has been helping me come up with story ideas, and has helped me write some too. GR8White8395 deserves credit too. I would like to take this time that GR8White8395 will from now be co-writing all the stories with me in this short story collection of mine. We'll be working together from now on.**


	7. Halloween

I **know Halloween is super late but here is my Halloween chapter. Takes place after Big hero 7, and I will shortly be posting a day of the dead chapter to go with it. This is my first collaboration with Gr8White8395**

Akria's P.O.V

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" I ran down the stairs into the Lucky Cat café. It was all decorated with orange and black streamers. Bats hung from the ceiling, and the lights were dimmed to a green color. Aunt Cass was behind the counter, wearing a long black dress and a black cape lined with purple on the inside. Red paint was painted around her mouth and she had fake fangs inside.

"Good Morning, Akria." She said in her best vampire voice. "Would you like some fresh blood?"

"If you mean coffee than yes." She laughed and poured me a fresh cup of coffee and made a nice big breakfast.

"Hey where's Hiro ad Tadashi."

"There in the garage putting the final touches on their costumes. When they were younger they ruled Halloween on this block." She pulled out a photo album titled _Halloween._ Inside were pictures of the two of them from past Halloweens. There was one were Hiro was a doctor and Tadashi was a very disfigured patient. One were Tadashi was a cop and Hiro was a criminal. And apparently their last Halloween, Hiro was Iron Man and Tadashi was Captain America. "It's their favorite Holiday."

I smiled looking through their pictures. "So what are your guys plan for Halloween?"

"Were planning on going to a huge Party going on at SFIT. It's supposed to be huge."

"Sounds like fun, oh look here come Mochi and Hana." I went over and picked up Hana cuddling her. "Now look at this adorable mermaid." She had a shiny green tail, a red haired wig, a purple seashell bra. Basically she was Ariel, from The Little Mermaid. She let out a soft bark. I gave her a kiss on the head. Mochi then came over in the cutest Stitch costume. He didn't seem to like it very much though. Aunt Cass picked him up.

"Oh come on Mochi you love the Stitch costume ." He jumped out of Aunt Cass's arm and went to the window of the restaurant. I noticed towards the center was a small altar set up for Dia de los muertos in about a day. I was talking to Honey Lemon about this Holiday and the moment I heard about it, I wanted to celebrate it. She told me all the proper things to do and on November 2nd I would visit the graves of my loved ones. And I knew just who to visit on that day. My thoughts were interrupted with Hiro's obnoxious yelling.

"AKRIA, I NEED YOUR HELP DOWN HERE!"

"Do I dare go down there, Aunt Cass?"

"Knowing those boys, I wouldn't even dare go down there." I just let out a sigh, and headed downstairs with Hana following close behind.

"Hiro what the heck are you doing…" I stopped suddenly, and stopped myself from laughing. Hiro's hair standing on its ends was white, and all frazzled. He was wearing mad scientist goggles, and a white lab coat. "Hiro, are you okay? Where's Tadashi?"

"Akria. Please stand over there." He pointed to the side of the lab, where there was a very large switch. I went over there, the center of the room was dark.

"Hiro, what is going on?" He rushed up to me, and spun in his coat.

"I am about to make a breakthrough science Akria. I am about to bring life to a dead body. Mhwaaaaa" He went over to the darkness in the center. "Akria, my lovely assistant, pull the lever!"

"Yes, master." I found myself giggling and pulled the lever. Which just turned on the lights. In the center was a long table. I moved closer and saw Tadashi was laying on top of it. His face was painted green and stitches was painted on his face. There were two bolts on either side of his neck.

"It's alive. IT'S ALIVE! MHWAAAAAA" Tadashi sat up and started to make growling noises.

"You guys are insane." Tadashi got off the table and stood next to Hiro."

"Halloween is our Holiday." He said.

"And we are going to rock it this year." Hiro said fist pumping. "And wait till you see Baymax's costume." I heard the familiar swishing of feet, and turned around to see Baymax dressed as a mummy.

"I have some concerns. This mummy cloth may undermine my nonthreatening, huggable design."

"That's the point bud." I said tapping his belly.

"Yeah, you gotta look good, and scary for SFIT's Spooktecualr." Hiro said admiring Baymax's costume.

"Well I'll let you two finish getting your Halloween together, I'm gonna meet the girls for lunch, and, then I'll be back." I walked over to Hiro giving him a kiss on the cheek, and waved goodbye.

Hiro's P.O.V

"Come on Tadashi. Let's finish decorating the house." I ran up the stairs in full costume, Baymax close behind.

"I am not fast."

I just laughed and stood in the café. "What else do we need to do Aunt Cass?" She turned around and laughed at Tadahsi's and I's costumes.

"Okay boys, hang these decorations outside of the café. And then come in to help with the costumers." We grabbed the hanging eyeballs, and glow in the dark eyes and put them all around the café.

"This is going to be the best Halloween ever!"

"Hey why does Aunt Cass, have a day of the dead altar set up in the back."

"I don't know, I think Akria set up, I think she wanted to celebrate it this year."

"Why?" I just shrugged my shoulders and got back to decorating. People started coming into the café dressed up. Tadashi and I continued to play along with our costumes. He walked around with his hands out, serving the costumers, and making growling noises. The kids really enjoyed it. I walked around, practicing my mad scientist laugh.

"Hey I'm back." I heard the doorbell ring, and saw Akria walk through. "I'm going to go get ready, do you want see what my costume looks like." I nodded, and ran up with Akria to our room. She snuck into the bathroom, and I was in the room, fixing my costume making sure it was perfect

I was fixing my mad scientist costume, and she had chosen to go as a dark fairy. I still had my regular clothes on underneath, but was wearing a white lab coat, black latex gloves, and green goggles with swirled lenses. I was waiting for her to come out of the bathroom,

"Hey, Akria, are you ready yet?" I called out to her.

"Be out in a second!" She answered.

Finally, Akria stepped out of the bathroom, and I just stood there with wide eyes. She was wearing a slinky black dress that stopped just above her knees, but was longer in back. It had a purple waist ribbon and was decorated with purple spider web designs. Her wings were translucent purple and outlined in black. She wore a black choker around her neck with a purple diamond on it She had on black fingerless gloves that stopped at her elbows. Finally, she was wearing black flats with purple ribbons wrapped around her legs. But, what really caught my attention was her face. She had on purple eye-shadow that made her green eyes pop and her eyelashes seemed to be longer and thicker, and a purple spider hair clip in her hair. She looked... really amazing.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked.

I was speechless. I haven't seen Akria in anything this eye-catching since that time we danced together at SFIT.

"Y-You look...uh...g-great." I stammered. "That black dress really suits you."

She blushed a bit, then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait. I thought you hated dresses and makeup" I said, smirking.

"I do, but since it's Halloween. I'm willing to make an exception."

"Well, come on." Let's go see if anyone else has arrived.

It was getting close to nighttime, when Wasabi and Fred came over. Wasabi was wearing a white, long sleeve shirt, with a brown leather vest. He had on black pants and brown boots. He had a pirate hat, with a white feather sticking out of it, and an eye patch over his left eye. "Arrg maties." He said holding onto his plastic sword.

Behind him Fred came up. He poked him from behind and screamed "BRAINS!" Wasabi jumped and let out a scream. Fred just laughed and he was in a very great Zombie costume. His clothes were tattered and his face was painted with zombie make up, with blood dripping from his eyes, and mouth.

A group of them rang the doorbell. "Hold on." Aunt Cass yelled as she rushed to the door with a bowl of candy, with Mochi following close behind.

She creeped out and gestured, to the "eyeballs" hanging around the windows. She gestured to them and said to the kids. "Are those just peeled grapes or eyeballs staring at ya from beyond the grave?" She tried to do her best evil laughter, which wasn't all that good. Mochi then let out a large meow. The kids let out a huge burst laughter, and she gave them all candy. She closed the door and said "I love Halloween."

The bell rang again and GoGo came in. She was wearing, black leggings, and a long sleeved black shirt. She had on tall black boots, a tail, and a pair of cate ears. "All right let's get this show on the road."

"Wait just a minute." Akria said suddenly. She went behind the counter, and pulled out a black makers. She begun to draw cat whiskers on Gogo's face and begun to laugh. "Whisker time." She whispered to herself laughing."

Gogo just sighed, and when Akria was finished, she said to her. "What is with you and those youtubers AK?"

"Don't you like the cat whiskers Gogo?"

"I honestly don't see why you drew them."

"You don't understand the cat whiskers…they come from within." She put a hand in her face, pushing her back.

"Stop, Akria, enough with the whiskers." Finally Honey Lemon entered, and I swear Tadashi started to blush. Honey Lemon was dressed as an angel. And man, did she look stunning. She was wearing a white and gold kimono, white feathered wings, and a gold halo above her head.

"Wow, Honey. You make an amazing angel." Tadashi said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

Just then, there was another ring of the doorbell. Aunt Cass opened the door, and there were 8 kids, each dressed the Big Hero 8 team. "

TRICK-OR-TREAT!" They all said at once.

"Oh my gosh! Those costumes are awesome!" Aunt Cass gushed as she handed out them some candy. Eventually, it was time to head over to SFIT.

"Alright, guys. Let's move out." I said as we walked out. We passed trick or treaters, all dressed up in the most adorable costumes. Soon, we were in front of SFIT. There were candles illuminating the walkways, toilet paper all over the trees, jack-o-lanterns on the steps, basically, in a nutshell, if you could name any Halloween decoration, SFIT had it. We entered the main building, where we greeted by the sight of students in costumes and the sound of Halloween music playing in the background. I instantly recognized that song as "This is Halloween" from The Nightmare before Christmas".

Akria's P.O.V

When SFIT said they were going to make this the largest Halloween bash ever, they weren't kidding. They had plenty of games/activities: apple bobbing, cake walks, spider tossing onto webs; they even had an activity where you could learn to dance like a mummy or zombie; there was also a movie on the history of Halloween. And, they had an ENORMOUS buffet of food and treats laid out on the tables. There was a cookout going on outside, and they were serving things like burgers, hot dogs, tacos, burritos, ribs, and BBQ. Inside, they had pizza, chips, cake, ice cream, candy/caramel apples, cupcakes, fruit arrangements, Jell-O, parfaits, nachos, cookies, coffee, hot chocolate, hot apple cider, soda, pumpkin pies, pumpkin spice lattes, and cinnamon buns, but what really caught my eye were the melted chocolate and cheese fountains. Lastly, they mentioned that there was going to be a costume contest later on, where the winner would be crowned Spooktacular King/Queen, and given a large pumpkin overflowing with candy.

"Hey Akria, you and Hiro should totally enter the costume contest!." Fred said, excitedly.

"What do you think, Hiro?" I said, in a seductive voice. "Should we do it? Who knows, maybe there will be some gummy bears in that candy pumpkin, and surely, I couldn't eat all that candy by myself. His face lit up when I said gummy bears.

"If it means eating gummy bears with my girl, then I'm so in!" I rolled my eyes. He was only in it for the gummy bears.

The two of us put our names in for the costume contest then, Hiro, and I made a bee line for the candy bowls. We shoved as much as we could fit in our mouths. Baymax waddled up to us. "Please exercise caution. It would be advisable to abstain from excess consummation of sugar and sweets."

"Yeah, yeah." We both said together eating more candy. I finally took a break, and stuck a lollipop in my mouth.

"Come on Hiro, let's go to the haunted house."

"But candy."

"Come on." I grabbed Hiro's hand and dragged him to the haunted house. Gogo and Wasabi were at the archery station, testing their skill against each other. Honey Lemon and Tadashi were trying to dance like a zombie, Fred was setting the world record for fastest apple bobs, with Baymax telling him to stop.

"You sure you want to do the haunted house, you get scared pretty easily." Hiro asked me, shoving a kit kat in his mouth.

"I'll be fine Hiro. I have your arm to hold onto." We entered the house and immediately everything went dark. "Oh god." The doors shut behind us, and we began to walk through the house. I clutched onto Hiros arm, digging my fingernails into his skin. All of sudden a witch laughter rang through my ears. I closed my eyes reminding myself none of this is real. I opened my eyes again. There were spider webs all over the house, and the lights were flickering everywhere. I shivered a little bit. "Why did I agree to this?"

"If you want to leave we can leave."

"No I have to make it all the way through." I regretted saying that cause that at moment, a zombie popped out of the corner. I let out a huge scream "Aaaahhhhh", and buried myself into Hiro. "Can we go back out, and do some non-scary activities."

"It's Halloween, everything is pretty much scary."

"Not the dancing." I whispered back.

"Come on." Hiro said laughing. He slipped his hand into mine, and we made our way out of the haunted mansion. We found Fred and everyone by the apple bobbing station.

"Let's see what there up to." I raced over, but I caught Hiro by the candy buffet again, shoving more gummy bears into his mouth.

"You can eat gummy bears later. Everyone seems to be cheering for Fred." We rushed over, and for some reason people were cheering for him.

"He is up to 20 apples guys." Tadashi said. We all gathered around, and continued to count along.

"28, 29, 30!" At 30 Fred brought his head up, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I AM THE KING OF ALL APPLE BOBBING! ALL YOU PEASENTS BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" There was a huge cheer among everyone. I couldn't help but laugh. Fred come over us, still on high from his victory. Honey Lemon had an arm around Tadashi.

"Hey, let's go to the dance floor."

"Oh I don't…" Tadashi started to say, but Honey Lemon grabbed his hand, and dragged him onto the dance floor. All of us preceded to the floor. The Dj shouted.

"All right guys let's see your best zombie dancing, and remember this contributes to the crowing of the king and queen of the spooktacular. So do your best dancing. In 3, 2, 1. Go!" Thriller started to play, and everyone got into a straight line. "Let's see you SFIT students, DANCE!" I took Hiro by the hand.

"You ready?" I asked.

"So ready." We then held our arms out, and moved our legs slowly. Everyone joined in the dancing. Even though I was supposed to be a zombie, I couldn't help but smile. The chorus was coming closer, there was a buildup, and then the whole room busted out singing.

"CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER. THRILLER!" Hiro and I danced around each other, doing our best to act like Zombies. By the end of the song, I was sweating, and had an arm around Hiro.

"God that was fun." He said.

"It sure was." I wrapped my arms around Hiros neck, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. We continued to dance through the night, even to the spooky skeleton song. (Dance remix obviously.) When the DJ called to everyone's attention.

"Okay people now it is time to announce the Spooktacualr King and queen." Everyone gathered around on the dance floor. Honey Lemon and Tadashi were holding hands, probably hoping to be named the king and queen. I slipped my hand into Hiro's. I could tell he wanted to win, well he wanted the gummy bears, and he could care less about everything else.

"And this year's Spooktacular King and Queen is… Hiro Hamada and Akria Tanaka!" There was a huge uproar from our little group. The DJ came over with two crowns with each of us. They were black, and had cobwebs covering them. "Now will you all clear the dance floor, so the king and queen may share on final dance before we close the night down. Hiro held out his hand, and said,

"May I?" I took his hand smiling.

"You may." He spun me into his arms, and we slowly moved across the dance floor. It was one of my favorite songs. It was called "So Close" from Enchanted. The music flowed with our movements, as the music was felt all around the room.

"This Halloween wasn't so scary this year." I whispered to Hiro

"Why?"

"Because I am with you." He smiled and gave me small kiss. The music slowed down and we were awarded are giant pumpkin filled with sweets, which Hiro preceded to eat right then and there.

Hiro's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and my head was throbbing. It felt as if someone had whacked me with a blunt object. I saw Akria and Tadashi up and about getting dressed.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Akria said, smirking a little.

"Oh, my head. What happened last night? How did I end up in my bed? All I could remember last night was winning the costume contest with Akria, and the next thing I knew, my head was throbbing."

"It might have had something to do with all that candy and sweets you ate at the party last night.

"Seems like you had one gummy bear too many, knucklehead."  
I gave Tadashi a dirty look. Baymax was there as well.

"Baymax, scan me."

"Scan complete. You have sustained a headache from excessive consumption of sugar. I recommend bed rest and take some ibuprofen to help with the pain."

"Thanks, buddy. I'm satisfied with my care." Baymax then waddled over to his charging station, and deflated. It was a weekend, so I could sleep in. Akria came up to me and gave me a kiss. "Get better soon." She said sympathetically. With that, she and Tadashi headed downstairs to help Aunt Cass take down the Halloween decorations and help with the customers.


	8. Day of the Dead

**Here is our 2nd colab story, and it takes place right after Halloween.**

After I slept for an hour, I went back downstairs to help Tadashi, and Akria. The decorations came down with ease, and we stored them, in a small cardboard for next year. Akria was standing by the small day of the dead shrine she made. She lit two small candles, and bowed her head in silence. Everything was quiet for a second, then the first sound of costumer's arrived. It was busy for the first few hours, but during a break, Akria went up to me, and said

"Hey I was wondering if you want to come with me to the cemetery, there is some stuff I want to do before the day of the dead celebration today."

I looked around, and caught a chance to escape. Tadashi was bust as was Aunt Cass.

"Let's go." She grabbed my hand and we walked out into the chilling autumn air. She snuggled in close to me, and leaned her head onto my shoulder. I kissed the crown of her head, and we reached the cemetery. Akria walked to where her mother was buried.

We were standing in front of her mother's grave, which is decorated with flowers and lit with candles.

Akria took a deep breath, and knelt next to the gravestone, resting a hand on the stone.

"Hey, Mom. I know it's been a while since I last visited you, but I wanted to celebrate Dia de los Muertos this year, so I hope to make this night extra special for you. In the months since you died, Hiro's aunt Cass took me in. The Hamada's have been nothing but completely loving and supportive to me this whole time. I've become a superhero alongside Hiro and the gang. I just wish you could've been able to see all of my accomplishments.

She sets down a bouquet of lilies and daisies in front of the tombstone.

"My wish for tonight is that you and Grandma may forever rest in peace. I also hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive Dad. What happened with the fire wasn't his fault. I love you, Mom. I'll never forget you for as long as I live." I put my arm around Akria, and she sobbed silently into my shoulder.

I looked down at Akria's mothers grave, remembering how kind she was to me, even though I knew here for a short while

"Mrs. Tanaka, I know you can't hear me, but I'd like to say that you, and your husband are very lucky to have Akria for a daughter. She's smart, beautiful, talented, and the most amazing girl I've ever met. I could not have asked for a more perfect girlfriend. She's not just my girlfriend, she's my best friend and like a sister to me. In fact, when I thought I had thought that my big brother, Tadashi was killed almost two years ago, Akria was always there to comfort me and cheer me up. So, I also hope that you may forever rest in peace."

We stood there for a little bit, watching the candles flicker, the flowers bloom, so full of life. As if too show that the ones aren't truly gone. I never really celebrated this holiday because it was always so hard, to see my parents. Aunt Cass would often go down to visit them, but I never could, until now.

"Akria, I think it's time I took you to meet my parents."

I lead her down the winding rows of tombstones, until we reached a familiar pair of tombstones that were engraved with, 'Maria and Tomeo Hamada: Gone, but never forgotten' engraved on them.

"Mom, Dad, I have someone I want you to meet. This is my girlfriend, Akria Tanaka. You've never met her, but I know you both would've loved her. She's been living with us ever since she lost her parents. She and I have been going to SFIT together, and she's already doing so many great things. She's even developed a limitless energy source that can power the entire city. It's really amazing. She and I have also become part of a superhero team, along with our other friends. Any who, I know it's been many years since that car crash, but I still think about you both every day. I am always grateful of Cass for taking me, Tadashi and Akria in. She really has become a member of the family. I love you, both.

As I stood there trying to keep myself together, from crying when, Akria stepped forward, and kneeled in front of the tombstones.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hamada, I just want to say that you have been blessed with two very amazing sons, and I can tell that Cass has done a wonderful job raising her nephews. And, just like Hiro said, Cass took me in as well. She has since become the closest thing I have to a mother, and she's even told me herself that I've become a daughter to her. I've never been able to thank her enough for doing that for me. I hope that you both rest in eternal peace, and continue to watch over Hiro, Cass, and Tadashi from above."

Akria then placed a single lily in front of the tombstones. She stepped back and stood next to me. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I put my arm around her. For a while the two of us just stand there, holding onto each other, and crying silently.

I let out a tearful smile and manage to say. "Thank you, Akria. What you said to my parents really meant a lot to me."

Wiping tears from her eyes, she whispered back "Don't mention it, Hiro. And, thank you. You also said some really sweet words to my mother." I stared into her eyes, and cupped her face into my palm, and gave her kiss. It was so sweet and tender. We broke away for a minute, and just held onto each other's hands.

"We should go back home, and get ready for the festival at SFIT." She whispered.

"Okay," I said back. We then walked, hand in hand back to the café to get ready for the festival.

I was in room putting on a nice dress shirt, and a pair of black slacks. Tadashi was tying his tie for the special celebration. He seemed deep in thought, like he wasn't in this world.

"Hey bro, you okay?"

"It's just that a year, ago I wasn't considered alive, people a year ago were lighting candles on my gravestone, and yet here I am. It's so weird. I know I wasn't really dead, but I missed a year of my life." I knelt got on the bed next to my brother, as he stared at the floor.

"But you're here now, and… isn't that what really matters." Tadashi smiled and gave me a hug.

"Your right, your right, I just can't help but…think about it." I was about to say something back, when Akria came out.

"You guys ready to go?" She was in a dark red dress that exposed her shoulders. It reached the ground, her black pointed toes peeking out, with a pair of black sandals too. She was wearing her opal pendant resting gently on her chest. There was deep red flower, in her short brown hair. "Is this too fancy?" She asked us.

Once again I was speechless. She wasn't wearing make up on her face. It was all natural, and she was even more beautiful. "I…um…I…umm." I felt my cheeks going hot. I collected myself together and manage to say "You look very nice Akria."

She blushed back, and whispered "Thank you." Tadashi then proceeded to make wrenching noises.

"God why don't you two kiss already." Tadahsi said. I raised my eyebrows, and walked over to Akria about ready to kiss Akria, when Tadashi rushed out of the room grabbing my arm. "Come on Romeo, we have to get to SFIT. You too Juliet." I heard Akria giggle, and followed us downstairs.

Aunt Cass, took the three of us to SFIT, were the rest of the gang was waiting for us. The hall that once contained the Spooktacular, now was holding and elegant celebration of the day of the dead. Black, red, pink, and orange streamers, were hanging from the ceilings. There were several shrines set up, with skulls at the center, and candles lighting up the whole room. People were on the stage dancing, skulls painted on their faces.

It was all such a blur, as there skirts moved together. I could see Akria's feet tapping, wanting to join in with the dancing, but she was doing something else for the festival tonight. Once the dancers had finshed dancing, she went up to the stage.

"What is she doing?" I jumped and saw Fred and everyone else behind me.

"Just watch guys, she'll be doing something cool tonight."

Akria walked up to the showcase stage in front of the microphone.

"Is this thing on? Oh, great." She said, tapping the microphone.

"Hey! Can I have everybody's attention for a minute? I have something important to say." The other students and faculty stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Akria.

Hey everybody, I'm planning to sing later tonight at the amphitheater for Dia de los Muertos. You're all welcome to come and watch. The show will be at 8:00, tonight. I hope to see everyone there." Then, she stepped down from the stage. That seemed to pique everybody's interest. Not too long ago, the school had hosted a talent show for a fundraiser, and Akria surprised us all by entering and singing the school's anthem: "San Fransokyo, the Land I Love. And boy, did she blow everybody away. I didn't even know she could sing, and so beautifully too.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Akria was on the stage and took a deep breath. "For my talent, I'll be singing SFIT's school anthem. She took a deep breath, turned on the speakers, and begun to sing._

 _"San Franskoyo, the Land I Love_

 _A land of harmony_

 _Our flag does wave from high above_

 _For humankind to see_

 _San Fransokyo, a land of friends_

 _Where humankind do roam_

 _They say true friendship never ends_

 _San Fransokyo, my home..."_

 _*End flashback*_

Akria came down the stage, smiling. She saw the gang, and gave them all huge hugs. "You came guys."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world AK." Gogo said.

"Come let's get a photo before Akria's big performance." Honey Lemon said giddily. She brought out her phone, and we all squeezed in for a picture. Then each of us individually went to a separate shrine to pay our respects, and say our prayers.

As I watched the candles burn, I wasn't sure what to pray for at that moment. I was kneeling down unsure of what to say. A million thoughts ran through my head. I kneeled my head down, as it touched the floor, and thought to myself.

Mom, dad, please here my prayer from across worlds. Please protect our family. Protect Aunt Cass, protect Tadahsi, protect, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and please protect Akria. She deserves to be happy, after everything she has been through. Please mother and father. Please watch over her, and everyone else. I said a few final words of prayer, and stood up, wiping away a few stray tears.

"Hiro!" I heard Honey Lemon shout. "Come on its almost 8 with have to get to the amphitheater!" She waved me over, and I rushed over, not wanting to miss Akria sing. We walked out of the building, and down a nice dirt path. Paper lantern were hanging from the trees, illuminating the way down to the amphitheater. Seats were already being taken up already, but all of us managed to get front row seats.

There was a piano set up on the stage, with a spotlight shining right on to it. When I saw Akria walk on, I started to clap, and soon everyone started to applaud. Akria took a bow and smiled shyly.

"Hey everybody. My name is Akria Tanaka, and in celebration of Dia de los Muertos, I have a song that I will be singing to honor my late mother, and also the late parents of my boyfriend, Hiro. It's from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, called The Magic Inside (I am Just a Pony), though some of the lyrics will be changed. Anyway, I hope you all like it."

Akria sat down at a large piano, and started playing a beautiful tune.

"I'm here to show you who I am

Throw off the veil; It's finally time"

"There's more to me than sports and smarts, oh-whoa"

The spotlight shined so brightly on Akria as she sang. She looked like an angel.

And now, I feel my stars align"

"For I had believed what I was sold"

"I did all the things that I was told"

People in the audience began lighting up their cellphones and holing them up in the air as a tribute.

"But all that has changed and now I'm bold

"Cause I know"

"That I am Only Human"

The platform behind Akria began to rise, revealing an orchestra in back, with the conductor, some violinists, cellists, a guitarist, and finally some harp players.

"I make mistakes from time to time"

"Now I know the real me"

And put my heart out on the line'

"And let the magic in my heart stay true"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa"

"Just like the magic inside of you"

Watching and listen to Akria sing just took my breath away. She looked just so beautiful and was really enjoying herself up there

"And now I see those colors right before my eyes"

"I hear my voice so clearly"

"And I know that it is right"

"I thought I was weak"

"But I am strong"

"They sold me the world"

"But they were wrong"

And now that I'm back"

"I still belong"

"Cause I know"

The moment she said that, she almost seemed to be glowing in the spotlight.

"That I am Only Human"

The audience was going nuts for Akria.

"I make mistakes from time to time"

My friends and I were cheering especially loud for her. Fred, Tadashi, and Wasabi were both whooping and chanting Akria's name. Cass and Honey Lemon were both crying in happiness. Even Go Go was getting misty-eyed herself.

"Now I know the real me"

I now had happy tears in my eyes. Baymax seemed to have noticed. "You neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing extreme levels of happiness caused by Akria's singing. Diagnosis: tears of joy." I chuckled a little. "Yeah, Baymax, I really am happy for Akria. She dedicated this song for her mother and for my parents. That's part of why I love her so much.

"And put my heart out on the line"

And let the magic in my heart stay true"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa"

"And let the magic in my heart stay true"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa"

"Just like the magic inside of you"

"Just like the magic inside of you..."

Akria stood up from the piano, and the audience gave her a standing ovation. She took a bow and walked of the stage. The crowd started to walk out of the amphitheater, and head back to their homes. This was the end of the day of the celebration. Yet on the way out everyone grabbed a candle, and lit it. Soon the entire path was one giant light. Almost like a beacon for all the lost souls to return to us, just for one night.

"Hiro!" I saw it was Akira, and she ran up to me giving me a hug.

"You were fantastic." I said to here.

"Thank you." Everyone was congratulating here, and even Baymax said.

"Your singing seemed to improve the moods of everyone in the theatre."

"Thanks Baymax."

"Alright guys, I know you all want to hang out more but…" Aunt Cass begun to say. "We all need to get home." We said our goodbyes to the gang, then Tadahsi, Baymax, Akria and I walked back to the car. Akria reached into her purse, and pulled at a small candle.

"Hiro, Tadashi, Baymax, Aunt Cass, will you light this candle with me." Tadashi pulled out a match, and the five us held onto the candle, as a fire lit up from it. We then walked together, the souls of our loved ones, watching over us.


	9. Akria's birthday part 1

**An sorry about the delay I have been super busy these past few montsh I intended to get back to writing this and my RENT fanfic but I hope you enjoy this**

Hiro's P.O.V

I looked at the date on my phone. Today was the day. It was Akria's birthday, and I was determined to make everything perfect for her. We were going to decorate the whole house for her, and, as a special treat I was going to redesign her whole supersuit, along with some other surprises from Tadashi and the gang. It was going to be a perfect day.  
I snuck up to Akria's bed and popped up. I leaned into her ear and whispered, "Happy birthday."

"To you." Akria whispered, half-asleep.

I laughed, thinking this was adorable. "It's your birthday, silly."

"To meeee." She whispered again. Suddenly, she sat straight up. "It's my birthday today?"

She threw off her covers and went into the bathroom to change. "It's my birthday!"

"And I'm making today a perfect today for you." She came out in her favorite outfit: A purple shirt, a pair of jeans, and her red hoodie. She gave her hair a quick brush, and put in a black headband. "Aunt Cass is making pancakes downstairs, and then you have to be ready for your big day." I gave her a kiss on the forehead, and she rushed downstairs.  
"Baymax! Tadashi! Wake up!" Baymax inflated and stepped off of his charger. Tadashi sat up and rubbed his bedhead.

"Hiro, your heart rate is elevated. You appear to be rather excited." Tadashi let out a huge yawn.

"Hiro, just calm down for a second and let me sleep."

"No way, bro. Today is Akria's 16th birthday, and I am on a mission to make this the most perfect birthday for her, and you and Baymax are going to help me to make it perfect.

Akria's P.O.V

I rushed down the stairs when I was suddenly attacked. "Happy Birthday, sweetie!" It was Aunt Cass, and she tackled me in a hug.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass."

"Now, how about a breakfast of…homemade pancakes?"

"YES!" She smiled and went to the stove to make a huge stack of pancakes.

"Oh, I think you got a birthday card in the mail." I was quite shocked. I thought the gang was going to come over later today, so I don't think they would send me a card too if they might be visiting me later. I picked it up, and I was so shocked that it fell out of my hand. I leaned down to pick it up again. I recognized the handwriting before I even saw who it was from.

"Dad…" I whispered. What do I do? Do I open it? Do I throw it away? Do I even want to look at it? Unsure of what to do, I put his birthday card in my hoodie pocket. Aunt Cass came over and set the plate of pancakes in front of me. As I was eating, I noticed a microbot next to my plate. Then, I looked down at the floor, and soon there was a whole trail of them. Curious, I followed them down to the front door of the cafe. On the floor was an envelope with my name neatly written on it. I opened it and hidden inside was a little riddle.

 _"Today is your birthday, this is true. To help you celebrate, we've left some clues.  
When you see each of your friends with your own eyes, they'll each give you a big surprise.  
To find the next clue and next member of the team, head to the place where you can enjoy a frozen, creamy, delicious dream."_

I smiled and shouted, "Bye, Aunt Cass! I have a scavenger hunt to go on!" I rushed out the door, heading to the ice cream parlor.

Hiro's P.O.V

I came down the stairs. "Is she gone, Aunt Cass?" I asked.

"She has begun her birthday scavenger hunt. We're all good to go." She said, giving a thumbs up.

"Alright, I'm going to go work on my present for Akria. Tadashi!" He came down the stairs.

"What is it, Hiro?"

"Can you wrap the rest of the presents and help Baymax with decorations?"

"You got it, bro." He headed back upstairs. I went down to the garage, while Aunt Cass went to the kitchen to make Akria's birthday cake. I pulled out the design for the new suit I was creating for her. It was going to be recolored to light orange with electric green highlights, but that's not all. I was also going to give her the ability to supercharge her energy, as well as the ability to create force fields around herself or other people. It was going to be amazing. The only problem is that I haven't built it yet. I began putting her suit together and said to myself, "I hope that scavenger hunt keeps Akria busy."

Akria's P.O.V  
I made my way to the ice cream shop, where I spent so much of my life. I remember when my parents first brought me here. I was about five, and I had just been verified as a genius, and my parents wanted to celebrate, and from that day forward whenever we had something to celebrate, we would come here. The letter was still in my hoodie pocket. I was about to pull it out when I reached the ice cream parlor.

I opened the door, as the little bell rang, and sitting at the gang's usual table was Fred. He was clutching a wrapped gift.

"Hey, Starsong!" He said, standing up and giving me a hug. Lately, Fred had been trying to come up with a nickname for me and eventually gave me the nickname, "Starsong" after the first time he heard me sing. He said that I shine like a star whenever I sing, hence my nickname.

"Hey Fred, what's going on?" I held up the piece of paper with the riddle on it.

"You have completed your first riddle, and for your reward…" He held up his gift and handed it to me. "Happy birthday, Starsong." I smiled and tore open my present.

"OMG! Thank you, Fred!" He had bought me a whole stack of manga, varying from Full Metal Alchemist; Attack on Titan; Naruto; and Fairy Tale.

"Ah, I thought you would enjoy it. I was tempted to also get you a pillow with Haru-chan from Free! on it, but then I thought that Hiro might get jealous." I laughed, agreeing with Fred.

"Yeah, you're right about that."

"I wish you could stay longer but…" Fred pulled out an envelope. "The next stage of your journey awaits. Oh and…" He gestured to the man from behind the counter who was holding a hot fudge sundae.

"Happy Birthday." He said. "And since it is your birthday, this one is on the house." I smiled and sat down to eat my sundae.  
"

Alright, I'll leave you to your note, and to your sundae. Enjoy!" With that, Fred walked out of the ice cream shop. I smiled as I ate my sundae and looking at the clue in the envelope.

 _"As you walk out of the ice cream parlor door, head to the place of clothes, accessories, and dresses, galore."_

AHA! I knew were this was, but I wanted to finish my sundae first. It looked way too good to let go to waste.

Hiro's P.O.V

I picked my phone as it buzzed. She was at the ice cream place, and Fred had given her the next clue. Though, we still had plenty of time till she should come back. I was waiting for the computer to boot up still. It sure was taking its time. "Hiro!" Aunt Cass shouted.

"What is it?!"

"Has Akria's present shown up yet?"

"Not yet!"

"It should've arrived by now." She let out an exasperated sigh and continued to shout around upstairs. I sat there at my computer, tapping my fingers.

"Calm down, Hiro. You still have plenty of time."

Akria's P.O.V

I was walking around the mall, looking for anyone from the gang, but I had a feeling it would be Honey Lemon since we were at the mall, and she loves to take me here. Where could she be though? Then it hit me! She was at our favorite shop, of course! I rushed over, and there she was, standing at the entrance of the place. "Hi, Honey Lemon!" I said to her. She jumped in shock, but then gave me a huge hug.

"Akria! Happy sweet 16!"

 _"Aw thanks, Honey."_

"Now come! Sit, sit, sit…I have your present for you." We sat on the bench just outside of the store. She was holding a letter with my name written in big round letters. "Now come on, open it, open it!" Her knees were bouncing up and down. I opened the letter, and inside was a card all decorated, with bright colors. I opened it and inside was written:  
 _"Hey Akria, my gift to you is a huge shopping spree. I got you a couple gift cards, and we are going to go all out, and I'll help you pick out some new outfits. You choose the day. Happy Birthday!"_

"Thank you, Honey Lemon." I gave her another hug, and she let out a huge smile.

"Here is your next clue." She handed me a sealed envelope with nothing written on it. "Good luck; and happy birthday." She stood up and was gone in a flash. I put her card in my pocket and pulled out the one from my father. I had time. Should I open it now? No, not here. Not in front of all these people. I don't want to start crying in public, because I know that is what will happen, so I decided to open up the next clue instead.  
 _"This next clue should not be much harder, for you go here to get smarter."_  
I smiled, putting the clue in my other pocket. "You guys should really try to make these clues harder." I walked out of the mall and took the first cable car.

Hiro's P.O.V

"GOD DAMN IT!" The computer was still booting up. If it kept going at his rate then the suit would never get finished. I kept running my hands through my hair, making it messier and messier. "Maybe, I should go upstairs and check up with everyone else."

"Hey, how is the…" Before I could finish my sentence, two flashes of fur went by. "What the..." I heard Hana barking and Mochi responding back. "Oh no…" I rushed into the other room, and there were the pets running across the table, taking down the streamers, popping the balloons, and trailing dirt all over the place. Aunt Cass was chasing them, trying to get them to stop.

"Hiro! A little help!" I rushed after Mochi and picked him up, just as Aunt Cass picked up Hana. "Oh my god, you two! Bad dog! Bad cat! You can't just run around like that!" As Aunt Cass continued to scold the pets, I smelt something burning from the kitchen. Oh no.

"Aunt Cass, do you smell that?" Her eyes went wide, and she set Hana down.

"THE CAKE!" She bolted into the kitchen. There was smoke billowing out, and I could hear her coughing.

"Is everything okay, Aunt Cass?"

"NO! The cake is burnt, and Akria's present still hasn't shown up yet. I may have to go down to the post office to get it!"

"All the decorations are ruined too." I glared down at Mochi, who quickly jumped out of my arms and ran up the stairs to Tadashi. I looked down at Hana.  
"Bad dog! Very bad dog!" I said, pointing a finger at her. She started to whimper; then her eyes got really big. I knew exactly what she was trying to do. Hana always does this when she's in trouble. "No, no, don't give me the puppy dog eyes. I am immune to them." She whimpered even more. I tried to stay strong, but I just couldn't stay mad at her.

"Aw, darn it! I can't stay mad at you." She barked happily and gave me a lick on the face. "Alright, alright, just don't cause any more trouble." She let out another happy bark and headed upstairs to be with Tadashi where it's safe. I took a minute and stared at the decorations, which were completely and totally ruined. Aunt Cass was busy with the cake, I still had to finish up Akria's suit, and Tadashi was probably busy working on something else. Then, I saw Baymax walk down the stairs.  
"Hey bud, do you think you can do something for me?"  
"What is it, Hiro?" He said, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"I need to get back to the garage to check up on Akria's suit. Could you fix the decorations for me?"

"I will do my best, Hiro." He picked up the tape and started to fix the decorations."

"Okay. Hopefully, this will go well."

"Hiro, your blood pressure is elevated. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm completely stressed out because everything that could possibly go wrong is going wrong." I took a moment to catch my breath. "I just want everything to be perfect for Akria."

"Do not worry, everything all be alright." Baymax said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Baymax." I then rushed down to the garage to try to create the suit.

Akria's P.O.V

I got off of the cable car and headed to SFIT. I tried to think of who would be there this time. Then, I heard a shout. "Akria! Over here!" I turned around and saw Wasabi sitting on the steps of the Robotics building. I waved at him and rushed over to him. "Wow you're going through those clues fast." He said as gave me a hug.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm good with riddles."

"Well, Happy sweet 16, Akria!" He reached for something behind him and brought out a wrapped box. "Open it up."

Wasabi handed me the box, and I unwrapped it. Inside was a brand new art kit. It included a 24-pack of colored pencils, 3 new sketching pencils, an eraser, a pencil sharpener, and a brand new sketchbook.

"Wasabi, these are wonderful! Thank you so much! I needed new pencils, and…"

"Well, why did you think I got you those?"

"Thank you." I gave him another hug, and he handed me the next clue.

"Here you go. Good luck with the scavenger hunt." He got up and left me there. I was acquiring quite the collection of presents. So, I went into my lab and grabbed a bag to put all my gifts in. As I walked out, I opened the envelope for the next clue.  
 _"To find this next clue, you'll know where to go, for you can tan, surf, and go with the flow."  
_ "This is too easy." I put the clue in the bag and rushed towards the beach.

Tadashi's P.O.V

I came down the stairs with all of the wrapped presents. I set them down on a table. Baymax was fixing the decorations, while Hiro was probably stressing out about this whole day. I should go check on him, and Aunt Cass, just to see how they are doing. The moment I walked down the stairs, I heard Aunt Cass shout, "Tadashi!"

I ran into the kitchen where I heard Aunt Cass shouting. "What is it?"

"I need to make another cake; the first one burned. Could you go down to the post office and see if Akria's gift has arrived yet?"

"Sure, I'm out." I grabbed my phone, and stepped outside into the cool autumn air. The post office wasn't that far down the street. I could walk there in about 10 minutes. I heard a little doorbell ring, as I walked into the post office. I went up to the desk and said to the man "Excuse me, sir."

"Yes?"

"Do you have a package for Cass Hamada? It was supposed to arrive today. It's kind of important."

"Let me check in the back." The man left the counter and went behind a back door. I tapped my fingers on the counter, getting nervous. Knowing Akria, she's probably on her way to the beach with GoGo. "Here we go! One large package for Cass Hamada."

"Thank you so much. This is a birthday gift."

"Ah, and who is this gift for?" The man asked.

"It's my brother's girlfriend's 16th birthday, and it's a very big deal."

"You must be a good brother if you care about his girl so much." The man said, smiling. I picked up the box, and smiled, thinking back to everything Akria has done for me; how she saved me.

"Well, she's helped me through some pretty tough times." I walked out of the post office and begun my walk down the street."Jeez! What did Aunt Cass order?" I said, trying to keep my balance with the box.

"Tadashi!" I dropped the box on the sidewalk and turned around.

"AKRIA!" I said louder than I meant. She raised an eyebrow, and I started to laugh nervously. "What…what are you doing here?" She held up an envelope, grinning. She was carrying a bag, which I assumed was filled with all the other gifts she had received from the gang.

I'm on my way to the beach. This scavenger has been so much fun!"

"Yeah, and you seem to be zooming through those clues." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. At this rate, she'll be home in ten minutes; and with the state of the house when I left it, it won't be ready in time.

"Hey, what's in the box?" Akria moved closer to the box. I quickly snatched it away before she could pick it up.

"It's um… just…" I stuttered for a minute trying to think of an excuse. "Just spare parts for a um…project that I'm working on."

"It seems pretty big for just spare parts." Akria asked, skeptically.

"It's a big project." She eyed me for a second, but then she shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever. I'll see you soon." She walked past me, down the street heading to the beach. I took out my phone and quickly called Hiro.

"What is it, Tadashi?"

"Hiro, Akria is already heading to the beach! She will probably be home in about ten minutes." "

WHAT?! But her suit isn't finished yet! Aunt Cass hasn't even put the cake in the oven, and I don't even want to know what the decorations look like!"

"What do we do then?" I asked. The line was silent until I heard Hiro snap his fingers.

"I'm gonna text GoGo and see if she can stall Akria until everything is sorted out here."

"Alright, I'll be home in a few minutes to help out." I hung up and rushed home. Hopefully, we could get everything done in time.

Akria's P.O.V

I really didn't believe Tadashi when he said it was a box of spare parts, but I wasn't going to think about it too long. I had to get to the beach, and hopefully get the last clue. I headed toward the boardwalk and could see the street turn to wood. A few people were out since it was now starting to get cooler, but there was still a descent amount. The waves were calm today, hitting the sand gently. I smiled, taking in the salty sea air. I have had so many good memories here. I was tempted to take off my shoes, so I could feel the sand between my toes when I caught sight of someone.

I ran up to her and shouted, "Hey!" GoGo turned around, not even fazed. She smiled and gave me a huge hug.

"Hey, AK! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks! This scavenger hunt has been a blast!"

"Glad you have been enjoying it, and…" She pulled out a wrapped present with a purple bow. "Happy Birthday." I smiled and opened the gift. GoGo had bought me a stack of CD's from all of my favorite bands.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" I gave her a hug. "I can't wait to start listening to…" My sentence was interrupted by the sound of GoGo's phone.

"Hang on one second." She pulled out her phone, and I took this time to look through my new music.

Hiro's P.O.V  
I have gotten the pets to calm down, and Baymax was taking care of the banner. "Hey, Hiro! I'm back!" Tadashi came walking in, setting the present on the dining table.

"Hey, Tadashi."

"I have fixed the banner." The two of us smiled, thinking things were finally looking up. We turned around; Baymax seemed so proud of the banner, but he didn't realize what it actually said.

"Um, Baymax…" Tadashi started to say.

"THAT SAYS HAIRY HYBRID PAPA KAT!" I shouted. Oh god, oh god! Great! Just great! Can't anything go right today?!

"Baymax, you're a robotic nurse programed with over 10000 medical procedures, but you can't do something as simple as fixing a birthday banner?!" I was about to point out that Tadashi was the one who built Baymax, but I was too stressed to point that out.

"I cannot read or spell." Baymax said. I face palmed myself. No big deal, this could easily be fixed. We just need some time. I pulled out my phone and shot GoGo a text.  
GoGo, I don't know what you're doing right now, but it looks like you are going to have to keep Akria distracted a little while longer. We're experiencing technical difficulties. I got a response from GoGo.

 _You serious!? What should I do?!_ I quickly answered back.

 _I don't care what you have to do_. Just don't let her come home yet!

 _Fine! But you owe me!_ I put my phone away and went up to the banner.

"Tadashi, can you help me fix this?" He nodded his head when Baymax started to deflate, and his eyes started to droop.

"Low Battery." He fell onto the ground and started to spout nonsense. I let out a huge groan.

"Seriously? You choose this moment to loose battery? Never mind. Tadashi, can you take Baymax up to his charging station?"

"I got it." He put an arm around Baymax, helping him up. "Come on, buddy. Let's get you upstairs."

"I am healthcare…scan…companion…complete." Tadashi let out a small laugh and helped him up the stairs. I took a quick look around at everything. We had to fix everything and fast.

Akria's P.O.V

GoGo put her phone away and walked up to me. "So hey, do you have the last clue for the scavenger hunt?" I asked her. Her eyes started to dart around.

"How about we go get something to eat?" She asked.

"I'm really not that hungry. Now about the…"

"Hold on! Not yet, ummmm… I was hoping we could just sit here and relax a little. You must be feeling tired from your scavenger hunt after all."

I eyed GoGo for a moment. She was hiding something, but what I wasn't sure what, so I let it slide.

"Sure, I would love to." GoGo and I walked down the beach and found a nice quiet place to sit. We sat just far enough from the water, so it wouldn't reach us.

"So, how's your scavenger hunt going? Get any good gifts?"

"Yeah! Fred got me some new manga; Honey Lemon is going to take me out on a shopping spree; Wasabi got me a new art kit, and…" I reached for the letter I received from my dad this morning. Should I tell her about it? Do I even want to read it? I stopped myself and remained silent. GoGo looked at me and asked,

"Is something wrong, Akria?"

"No, everything's fine. I've just never had this big of a birthday celebration before. I've only celebrated birthdays with my parents, and I didn't have many friends growing up, so this is kind of a big deal for me." GoGo smiled and put her arm around me, as we looked out on the horizon.

"Well, just know that with us, you get the full birthday treatment."

"Hey, how's your zero-resistance bike looking? Is it at top speed, yet?"

"I think so, but I know I can make it go faster. Wanna take a look?"

"Sure." We talked for a while, and eventually, I forgot why she was keeping the last clue from me."

Hiro's P.O.V

I stood in front of Hana and Mochi. I thought maybe the reason they were acting up was because they were bored. So, I might as well give them a job. "Mochi, Hana." They looked at me, excitedly. "I have a very important job for the both of you. I need you two to guard the door and warn me if you see Akria." Hana wagged her tail with excitement and even tried to salute me with her front paw. Mochi let out a meow, and purred and rubbed against my leg. I petted them both and said, "Alright, you two. Go to your posts." They ran off to the door, and I raced to the basement, praying the printer was working.

The printer was finally done booting up and was putting Akria's suit together. "Wow! This thing really took its time." I stood by the printer, watching it work when I heard Tadashi come down the stairs.

"Baymax is charging up. Is the printer working?" He asked as he walked over.

"Yes. Finally!" I spun around in my chair, facing Tadashi."

"Good. Hey, is there any particular reason why Hana and Mochi are sitting in front of the café door?"

"Oh yeah, they're keeping an eye out for Akria and will warn us when she gets close."

"Okay, that's actually a pretty smart idea."

"Yeah, because chances are that without someone looking out, Akria could've walked in on us any given moment."

"Hey, when you're finished with the suit, can you help me with the banner? It still needs fixing."

"Sure thing. How's Aunt Cass doing?"

"She calmed down a little bit once I picked up Akria's gift."

"That's good. Well, I'd better finish Akria's suit. I'll be up in a minute to help with the banner."

"Kay." Tadashi headed back upstairs. I looked at the printer and soon enough, the suit was done. I pulled out my phone and texted GoGo. It was time to get this celebration rolling.

Akria's P.O.V

GoGo finished texting and then put her phone away, smiling. Then, she pulled the envelope out of her pocket. "Sorry for holding you up for so long. Here's the last clue." GoGo handed me the envelope containing the last clue.

"Thank you. Oh and thanks again for the CDs, GoGo."

"You're welcome, AK. Catch you later, and Happy Birthday!" I watched GoGo walk off, and once she was out of sight, I tore open the envelope.  
 _You've found all the clues! You must be having a ball! Now, go to the place of coffee, donuts, and pastries for the biggest surprise of them all!_ I put the clue in my pocket and started walking back to the café. This was just too easy.

Hiro's P.O.V

I had just finished wrapping up the suit when I heard Hana barking followed by Tadashi yelling, "Hiro! Aunt Cass! Akria is here!" I ran up from the basement carrying Akria's wrapped present.

"Okay! Places everyone! Let's get the banner up." Tadashi ran over to me, and we hung up the banner without even checking if it was spelt correctly. Aunt Cass got all the presents in order, and Baymax came down the stairs all charged up. "Baymax, hide behind that couch with Aunt Cass!" He waddled over, and Tadashi and I finished up the banner.

"Come on, Tadashi!" I turned off the lights, and Tadashi and I hid behind the furniture. At any moment she would come in.

Akria's P.O.V  
I reached the Lucky Cat Café and opened the door. It was empty. "Hello?" I shouted. "Hello?" I felt something against my leg. I looked down and saw Mochi. I knelt down and petted him and he purred happily. "Hey Mochi, do you know where everyone is?" He meowed and led me up the stairs. "What is going on?" All the lights were off, and I was afraid I was going to bump into something. "Alright, Mochi what is…"  
"SURPRISE!" I didn't even finish my sentence. The lights switched on and Hiro, Tadashi, Baymax, Aunt Cass and Hana all popped from behind the furniture. There were red and black balloons all over the place, and a huge banner that said "Happy Birthday Kiara!" I laughed at the banner.

"What is it?" Hiro asked. He turned around, and saw that my name was misspelled. "Aw man, this is so embarrassing." He said as he facepalmed himself. I laughed and went around giving everyone a huge hug, as well as getting some licks on the face from Hana and when I reached Hiro I gave him a peck on the lips. This was a great birthday, and there was still more to come.


	10. Akria's Birthday part 2

Birthday Part 2

Akria's P.O.V

We were now in the living room, getting ready for the real celebration. Aunt Cass came out of the kitchen, carrying a small round cake to the table. It was decorated with white buttercream frosting, strawberries, and had "Happy 16th, Akria!" written in big red letters. Hiro put the candles on the cake and Tadashi lit them. Then, everyone started singing.

 _"Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday, dear Akria  
Happy Birthday to you"_

"And many more..." Baymax added on. We all laughed, as I blew out the candles. We then got to cutting the cake. It looked absolutely delicious, and it was red velvet, my favorite cake flavor. There were a few instances when Mochi and Hana tried to swipe some pieces of the cake, but Aunt Cass stopped them.

After, we had our fill of cake, Hiro called out, "Alright, who's ready to open presents?"

"This girl!" I said excitedly. The Hamadas started bringing out all of my presents, one by one. "I want you to open my present last." Hiro told me.

"Okey-dokey." I looked at all the presents in front of me and wondered which one I should open first.

"Ooh, I'll start with this big one right here!" That was the same big box I saw Tadashi carrying earlier today. This one was from Aunt Cass.

"I hope you like it, sweetie." She said, smiling. I tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was not one, but two gifts. Aunt Cass had gotten me a karaoke machine and a beautiful new kimono. It was dark maroon with pink cherry blossoms on it.

"OMG, Aunt Cass! I love these!" This karaoke machine is exactly the one I wanted, and I love the kimono too!" I gave her a big hug. "Thanks, Aunt Cass."

"You're welcome, sweetie." I set the machine and kimono aside and picked up another present. This next one was from Tadashi. There was a little note attached to it that read, " _To Akria, the best little sister in the world!"  
_  
I think you'll really love this one, Akria." Tadashi commented. I ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a large case. I opened it and inside was a shiny white keytar.

"WHOA! You got me a keytar?! This! Is! Awesome!"

Tadashi chuckled. "Well, I know you like playing the piano, but I thought this would a lot cooler!" He helped me attach the strap to the keytar. Once I had it on, I played a few notes. It sounded really cool.

"This is what I'm talking about!" I removed the keytar, set it back in its case, and hugged Tadashi.

"Thank you, Tadashi. I love it!"

"You're very welcome, Akria."

Baymax walked up to me, and set a hand on my shoulder. "I too have a present for you, Akria."

"Baymax, you didn't have to do that." But a screen had already appeared on Baymax's vinyl stomach. I laughed as I saw it was the whole gang.

 _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_ They all yelled." I laughed and Baymax said:

"Here are all your friends for your birthday." I smiled, and thanked them all for my gifts once again.

 _"Be ready for tomorrow."_ GoGo said. _"Because we all want to hear about everything you got!"_

"I will. Bye, guys!" They went away, and I stood up, giving Baymax a big squishy hug. He wrapped his arms around me and patted my head. I smiled and sat back down, as Bayamx waddled away.

Finally, I turned to Hiro. Just one present left. "Alright, Hiro. I'm ready for your present."  
Hiro nodded and said." Okay, but close your eyes first, and no peeking. I'll be right back."

I did as he said and closed my eyes. I then heard him leave the room. I could feel the excitement building up inside me. Just what kind of surprise did Hiro have for me? Finally, I heard him come back. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and there was Hiro holding something orange. I got a closer look at it and I realized that is was...

"Oh my gosh, Hiro! Is that my..."

"Yes it is. I redesigned and upgraded your suit." I could not take it anymore! This was by far, THE best gift I had ever gotten on my birthday.

I squealed and threw my arms around Hiro. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is so amazing!" I calmed down a little bit and gave Hiro a quick kiss on the lips.

"I knew you'd love it, Akria. I know red is and always will be your signature color, but I decided to recolor your suit to orange since that's the only color we haven't used yet and because Baymax's armor is red. That way, everyone's suit is different, and there are no dominant colors."

"Well, I must say; you did a really good job. It looks awesome." I got a good look at my suit. It still retained the original design; only this time, it now included a miniskirt and was now light orange with electric green accents. My gloves were now orange and looked more streamlined. And, my belt had two additional buttons.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go try it on!" Hiro urged. I grabbed my new suit and headed upstairs to change. I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow. If my green eyes stood out against my suit before, they really stood out now. I said to myself, "I gotta admit. I actually look pretty good in orange." I wondered what kind of upgrades Hiro had given me. I mean, I already have my energy gloves and my energy swords. I dashed back downstairs to the living room. Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw me.

"Wow." Hiro said.

"Impressive." Tadashi complimented.

"You look both fierce and adorable!" Cass squealed.

"So, what can my suit do now?" I asked Hiro. He came up to me and gestured to the two new buttons. He pointed to one of them.

"Okay, press this one right here, and hold your gloves straight up after you press it." I nodded, and pressed the button Hiro told me. I held my hands straight above my head, and out of my gloves came a huge force field. It was transparent, but it had a faint blue glow. "It can expand as far as you need it to. You just need to use the neurotransmitter that is now installed in your helmet, and it will grow bigger. But just keep in mind that the bigger you make it, the more time it will need to recharge."

"This is so cool." I lowered my hands and the force field dissipated. "What does the other button do?" I was about to touch it when Hiro grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Don't push that button unless absolutely necessary."

"Why?" I asked.

"This button will activate your new supercharged mode. It will increase the power of your energy beam to 10 times its original power. If you use it with the force field, it will be big enough to cover the entire city. However, using it will drain your stamina, making you feel tired; and it doesn't last very long, so make it count." I nodded in understanding, and then took off my helmet to give Hiro a small peck on the lips.

Much later...

Hiro's P.O.V.

Everyone had finally settled down after the celebration. Aunt Cass had cooked up her famous hot wings and made some mochi for dinner. Tadashi was now helping her take down the decorations, and Baymax was cuddling with the pets on the sofa.

"Hey, Baymax, have you seen Akria?" I asked him.

"I believe she is upstairs, trying out her new gifts."

"Thanks, buddy." I then headed upstairs, where I heard music coming from our bedroom. I entered the room and saw Akria wearing her new kimono and playing her new keytar. She had put her hair up in a small ponytail in the back.

"Hey, Akria." She stopped playing at looked up at me.

"Hi, Hiro, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to...go for a walk in the park?"

Her eyes lit up at this. "Sure, that sounds fun." She set down her keytar and took off her kimono. I then offered her a hand, and she took it. We headed downstairs until we reached the front door.

"Hey, Aunt Cass! Akria and I are going out for a while! We'll be back later tonight!" I called out to her.  
Okay! Just don't stay out too long!" We walked out the door and started walking towards the park. I still had one last present I wanted to give to Akria, but I wanted until the right moment to give it toher.

As we were walking, I kept glancing at Akria. Her appearance had changed a lot over the last year. She was now a little taller, her hair had grown out a bit, and she also looked more curvaceous. She really looked beautiful. She wasn't the same girl I met about a year ago. She has become stronger and braver. I was still madly in love with her. I slipped my hand into hers, as we continued to walk to the park. 

Akria's P.O.V

I couldn't help but notice just how much Hiro had grown in the year we had known each other. He had always been slightly taller than me, but now he was really showing it this time. It was almost a full 3 inches on me. He was now almost as tall as Tadashi. He had also become quite muscular and was developing a set of abs. I started noticing this when I accidentally caught him changing one day. His muscles were especially noticeable whenever he wore a short-sleeve shirt. It looks like all that crime fighting has really paid off. I gotta admit; he looked pretty attractive.

"So, Akria, how does it feel to be the same age as me?" Hiro asked.

"Hiro, you're like a month older than me."

"And don't you forget it." He bragged." I remember Hiro mentioning that he used to be the youngest of the group before I came into the picture.

"And since when did you get so tall?"

"As Baymax always says, 'Puberty can cause growths in young males.' "

We both laughed at this. I leaned on Hiro's shoulder, as we continued to walk. However, I started thinking about the card. I haven't opened it yet, but do I really want to? I was still unsure of what to do with it, but I decided that once we got to the park, I'd talk to Hiro about it. He's the person whom I trust the most, so maybe he'll know what to do.

Hiro led me further down the park and into a secluded cherry blossom garden. The sun was beginning to set. The wind was blowing the cherry blossoms, as they swirled around us. It looked like the scene out of a movie. We finally decided to sit down and lean against one of the cherry blossom trees. Hiro sat down leaning against the tree, and I sat between his legs. Hiro wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned my head against his shoulder. We sat there for a moment watching the sunset, filled with hues of orange, yellow, and purple. Hiro grabbed one of the fallen cherry blossoms and placed it in my hair.

"Oh, Hiro. This place is just so beautiful."

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." I blushed, but then remembered the card in my pocket. I looked away from him and he asked, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Well, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"It's about the card I received from Dad. The truth is, I now know that that what happened with Mom and the fire wasn't his fault, that Krei was responsible for everything. It's just...I want to forgive him, I really do, but I just don't know what to do or what to say. I don't think I can even ever forgive myself for putting him in jail."

Hiro gently cupped my face and said, "Akria, look at me. I may not have known your mother for very long, but I can tell that both of your parents have done an amazing job of raising you. Your father obviously loves you very much. Besides, if he didn't love you, he never would've made me promise him that I'd always protect and care for you. I could see it in his eyes. He truly regretted doing what he did. That being said, I know you'll be able to forgive him, and he'll completely understand how you feel."

I smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Hiro. Thank you for listening to what I had to say. And, you're right. No matter what my dad does, good or bad; he still is, an always will be my father. But, what will I say to him when I see him again? What will I do?"

"Don't worry about that, Akria. You'll know exactly what to say and do when the time comes. Hey, have you opened the card yet?"

"No, I wasn't sure whether I wanted to or not. But not anymore."

I took a deep breath, and opened up the birthday card. Inside of it was a picture of a maneki-neko wearing a party hat. The card read: _"You've really matured over the years, Akria. You're becoming more of a young woman every day. I'm so proud of you. Happy Birthday, my sunshine."_

I smiled as I read the card. I could hear his voice as I read the card again. It was almost like he was right here next to me. I put it in my pocket, and wiped a few stray tears away.

We continued to sit together under the tree. The stars slowly came out and twinkled. The full moon was shining underneath us. Hiro looked over at me, and I could see him blush when I caught him staring.

"Akria, I have one more present I want to give to you, but I wanted to wait until we were alone to do so."

He pulled out a small black box with red ribbon out of his pocket. I took it and opened it up. Inside was a gold locket with a fleur-de-lis symbol on it.

"Oh, Hiro. It's beautiful."

"That's not all. Open it."

I opened the locket and gasped. Inside was a picture of me and my mother. I start to feel the tears form, and soon I was crying in happiness. I threw my arms around Hiro.

"Oh my gosh, Hiro! That is so sweet. Thank you so much. This has to be the best gift I've ever gotten on my birthday."

Hiro smiled down at me. "You're welcome. I knew you'd love it." He cupped my face with his hand again and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. He then helped me put the locket around my neck.

"It's a perfect fit, and the fleur-de-lis symbol is a great touch too. You know, Hiro? I've gotten so many awesome gifts today, but the one thing that made this day extra special to me was that I got to spend it with my amazing boyfriend."

He smirked at me. "And, who might this amazing boyfriend be?"

I chuckled and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "It's you, ya knucklehead."

The two of us giggle and then we slowly leaned into each other to share a slow, sweet kiss. His lips tasted sweet, and I felt myself pushing more and more. I found myself sitting on Hiro's lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Time seemed to freeze, and we just sat there, kissing and kissing. I wanted to melt right into him. The kiss was so gentle and sweet. After a while, we broke away.

I felt myself breathing a little heavy, and I whispered to Hiro in Japanese. "Anata o hontōni aishiteimasu, Hiro." (I love you so much, Hiro.)  
Hiro smiled at me and whispered back, "Je t'aime aussi, Akria." (I love you too, Akria.) He had learned some French. I smiled, thinking about the fleur-de-lis symbol.

I looked up at him and said, "Hey Hiro, I just realized something. This is the first time that we've ever really been alone together. You know, just the two of us, and nobody else around."

"Yeah. I mean, with Tadashi back and us going out on nightly patrols, we've never really been able to share these kind of moments together."

"Yeah, besides, I know that after tonight, we probably won't get to have another moment like this for a while, so we might as well enjoy it while the night's still young."

"It's like you just took the words right out of my mouth."

We leaned in for another kiss. It started out slow and sweet, like all the other kisses we've shared before. But eventually, the kissing became harder. It was becoming fiery. I ran my fingers through his messy black hair, as Hiro stroked my back, holding me close. I was lost in the moment. The only thing that mattered to me right now was Hiro. It felt like I was going to melt right into him. It was so passionate. After a while, we separated and came up for air.

Hiro was trying to catch his breath, panting. "Wow." He whispered.

I was also panting, blood was rushing to my cheeks. "That was...amazing."

"I think we just had our first make out session together."

"Yeah, I guess we did."

Hiro's P.O.V

It was getting late, so Akria and I decided to head back home, before it got completely dark. We walked back to the house hand in hand, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. We made it back home, and walked in when the café doorbell rang. Aunt Cass was getting some sweets ready for tomorrow.

"You two have a nice walk?" She asked. Akria blushed at me, and I felt my heart race a little.

"It was a nice walk, Aunt Cass." I said to her. She came out from behind the counter and gave Akria a big hug.

"I hope you had a wonderful birthday, sweetie." Aunt Cass told her.

"Thank you, Aunt Cass." Akria said back. "It was the best birthday ever." Aunt Cass smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

Alright, now both of you, off to bed. You need to get some sleep." She hugged us both, and we headed up the stairs."

"Hiro." Akria pulled me aside, just outside of the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" I asked. She was holding onto the card her father gave her.

"I won't be at the team meeting, tomorrow. I'm…I'm going to go visit my father and talk to him about the card and everything else." I looked in her eyes and saw how hard it was going to be for her.

"Hey, they'll understand. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I need to do this myself. Don't worry, Hiro, I'll be fine." I took her hand and gave her a small kiss.

"Okay, and Happy Birthday, Akria. I love you."

"Thank you, Hiro. I love you, too."

The next day…

Akria's P.O.V  
The guard was taking me down to the meet-up area. Thank god it was going to be private with only one guard in the room. I had the card in my hand, and I was shaking from head to toe. What was I going to say? When I see him, will the hate still be there, or will it all be okay in the end? The guard opened the door and said, "You have ten minutes. No more, no less." I nodded my head. I took a deep breath, and walked in.  
I saw him. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair was roughed up and a little longer. He had definitely let it grow out. He was still wearing that orange jumpsuit. I could imagine that prison food mustn't be that be good. He looked up at me, and he smiled. All at once I was five years old again, asking for my father for another piggyback ride; asking him to take me out to for ice cream; asking him to watch the stars with me. I held the card up for him to see. I felt tears forming in my eyes, and all at once it just came rushing out. I rushed to my father and tackled him with a hug. He held me close and rubbed my back.

"Shhh, it's okay, sunshine. It's okay." My father whispered to me.

In between my sobs, I said, "Dad…you weren't yourself. It was all Krei's fault…I forgive you. I'm so sorry. For everything."

"Sunshine, it is okay."

"I've missed you so much, Dad; so much. I want you to be here, again."

"I can be, sunshine. And, I am so sorry for everything I have done to you."

"It wasn't really you. You were brainwashed, and…"

"I know, but I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for everything."

"I do, Dad; I do. I love you." He held me tighter. "I love you, too." The next ten minutes were filled with the two of us crying in each other's arms. We kept blubbering about forgiving each other, and moving on. Soon, the ten minutes were up, and I had to leave.

"I'm glad to have you back, sunshine." My father said wiping away my tears.

"Dad, I promise you I am going to get you out of here. Krei deserves to rot in here, and you deserve to be free. You will be free, Dad. I swear on Mom's grave." I gave him one last hug, and left, even though I didn't want to. I still wanted more time with the father I just got back. I guess that was the best present of all. I got my father back.


	11. Beach Day

**AN: SO...first off this story takes place after my first story The Pulse. Second as I have said before Gr8White8395 and I have been working together on this stories. She came up with this idea and sent it to me. So I hope you enjoy what she wrote. Thridly if you go on devianart and look up DisneyGleekQueen101. She kindly drew my O.C Akria for me. Her fanfiction is the same name so look it up. Okay onto the story.**

It was a nice warm day in San Fransokyo, and Hiro and Akria were planning to spend the day at the beach together. After their less than stellar first date a few weeks ago, they decided to try something different this time.

Akria was finishing up applying sunscreen on herself and was about to head out. She was wearing a red 2-piece bikini and her sunglasses on her head. Hiro had told her that he had some work he needed to finish up and would meet her at the beach in about 20 minutes. So, she grabbed a beach umbrella and a book and started making her way toward the beach.

Soon, Akria made it to the beach and chose a nice sunny spot on the sand. It really was a great spot; you could see the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance. She set up the beach umbrella, lay her towel on the sand, pulled out her book and started reading.

20 minutes later...

By now, Akria was wondering when her boyfriend would get here. Hiro specifically said that he'd meet her at the beach in about 20 minutes tops.

"Where is he?" She asked herself. But then she figured he was probably getting ready to. That, or Baymax was probably giving him a lecture about skin protection.

"Baymax is probably just giving him a talk about the risk of skin cancer." She said as she chuckled to herself and went back to reading her book.

Just then, she felt a certain pair of arms snake around her in an embrace. She knew right away who it was.

"Hiro, I was wondering when you'd get here." Akria tuned around to see Hiro wearing a pair of black swim trunks with purple and red highlights. She gasped a little when she felt Hiro start to kiss her neck.

"Hiro, cut that out. That tickles." She said, giggling.

"Why do you think I'm doing it, then?" He said, smirking in-between kisses.

"Well, since you're here now, you wanna do something fun?"

"You read my mind." He offered her a hand, helping her up, and she took it. The two teens then headed towards the water.

Hiro and Akria spent all afternoon swimming in the water and splashing each other, chasing one another up and down the beach, taking selfies, and seeing who could build the best sand castle. Apparently, the ocean did not approve of Hiro's sand castle because the tide kept washing it away. He was now on his 5th castle.

"Yes, finally!" He exclaimed. But, as fate would have it, it too got washed away by the tide. "Oh, come on!" Hiro yelled in frustration. He looked over to see if Akria was faring any better. Somehow, she had managed to build a rather impressive castle, complete with a moat. Hiro gave her a dirty look.

"How did you...?" Akria simply blew him a raspberry in response.

"I just got the skills." She said, smugly.

Afterwards, the two made their way back their spot on the beach for some cuddling and relaxation. Akria leaned on Hiro's shoulder, as he put an arm around her. They couldn't help but admire the scenery before them, listening to the calming sound of the waves crashing on the sand.

"Sure is a beautiful beach, isn't it, Hiro?" Akria asked.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." Hiro replied as he kissed her on the lips. Akria blushed a little. She looked at herself and noticed she was starting to look a little bit pink. She pulled out the tube of sunscreen she'd brought along with her and started to put it on her body.

"I can get your back for you if you want." Hiro offered. Akria looked at him for a second. This was the first time he'd offered to do something like this.

"Umm...sure, thanks." Akria lay on her stomach, as Hiro started rubbing the sunscreen on her back. She found it a bit awkward at first but eventually came to enjoy it. It had only been a few weeks since the two started dating, but they were already quite comfortable with each other.

"Thank you, Hiro. Do you want me to get your back too?" Akria asked.

"No thanks." Hiro answered. "I'm trying to get a tan. I wanna impress my girl."

Akria couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend's antics. "Are you sure? Because Baymax has told me that you burn easily."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Hiro insisted.

1 hour later...

Hiro and Akria were walking back to the Lucky Cat Café. Akria was carrying all the beach supplies while having an annoyed look on her face. Hiro walked behind her, wincing with every step. He was covered head to toe in a nasty sunburn.

"Ack! I feel like my whole body is on fire!" Hiro complained. Akria simply rolled her eyes.

"Quit your whining, you big baby! It's your own fault for not using sunscreen."

Once they got home, they went straight upstairs to their bedroom where Baymax's charging station was. Akria then slapped Hiro on the back with her hand.

"OW! Sheesh! What was that for?"

"We need Baymax to look at you, and consider it karma for not listening to me." Baymax instantly inflated and stepped off of his charging station.

"Hello, Hiro. Hello Akria. I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

"It's nothing, Baymax. Hiro just needs you to scan him right now." Akria answered. Baymax did as he was told and scanned Hiro.

"Scan complete. You have sustained an epidermal burn all over your body. I recommend an aloe vera remedy and a cool bath to soothe the burn. May I ask how this happened?"

Akria smirked. "I told him over and over to use sunscreen." Hiro said nothing as he hung his head in shame.

"You should have listened to your girlfriend, Hiro. Did you forget that talk I gave you about the risk of melanoma?"

Hiro groaned in annoyance. "No, Baymax, I haven't forgotten. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go soak my body in some cool water. I'm satisfied with my care."

Baymax blinked and walked back to his charging station and deactivated. A while later, Hiro came back with his normal clothes on, but his sunburn was still quite prominent.

Akria walked up to him, carrying a tube in her hand. "Hey, I've got something that'll help soothe the burn. It's a moisturizer containing essence of aloe vera, green tea leaves, oatmeal, and cocoa butter."

"Thanks, Akria." Hiro took the moisturizer from her and rubbed it all over his body until the only remaining uncovered part was his back.

"Why don't you let me get your back for you this time? It's the least I can do." Akria offered.

Hiro wasn't so sure about that. "I don't know. I just think it feels awkward." Akria looked at him with a sympathetic smile.

"You know, when you offered to put that sunscreen on my back, I found it a little awkward too. But I ended up enjoying it, so it should be no different for you. Please let me help you, Hiro. You're obviously in pain."

Hiro looked at her for a moment before he finally gave in and lifted up his shirt. "Now, this might sting a little at first, but it should go away pretty quickly. Akria said as she started rubbing the moisturizer on his back. Eventually, Hiro realized he didn't mind it is much as he thought. Plus, that moisturizer really did help soothe the burn. Once she was finished, Hiro put his shirt down.

"Hey, thanks, Akria. I'm sorry for not listening to you. I only wanted to impress you, but you can see how well that went."

Akria laughed a little and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek, careful so as to not agitate his sunburn. "Don't worry about it, Hiro. You don't need to impress me; I've always been impressed by you just being yourself. Just promise me that you'll actually use sunscreen from now on, alright?"

Hiro smiled back, revealing that adorable tooth gap that she loves. "No problem."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies together until Cass called to them for dinner. Hiro knew he'd eventually have to explain to her how he got that sunburn, but he didn't care. He was just happy that he got to spend a relaxing day at the beach


	12. Too many Gummy Bears

**AN: I'M BACK. It certainly has been a while. I am really sorry about that. I got caught up in so much. But I decided to try to get back to this and try to post more often. For know enjoy this new short story A couple people have been requesting. This will be a funny one while the next one I plan will be more serious and possibly lead into something bigger but I have said to much. Enjoy!**

Hiro's P.O.V.

It was a couple days after the Halloween celebration, and I was still coming down with a headache from all the sugar I had consumed that night. However, I wasn't gonna let that stop me from eating my gummy bears. I was playing a video game and had a bag of opened gummy bears beside me. I popped one in every now and then. "Come on, come on! Kill! Kill! Kill!"

"Hiro?" I heard someone say.

"Come on, come on! Fire!"

"HIRO!" I felt someone pull on my headset, and I screamed. I turned around and saw Akria standing there. I popped a couple more gummy bears in my mouth and said while chewing:

"Hey, what's up?" She looked at me, then looked over at my desk, and then at my empty gummy bear bags.  
"How many bags of gummy bears have you eaten?"

"I don't know. I lose track when I play my video games."

"There are about 5 bags of gummy bears here. For Pete's sake, Hiro! You can't keep eating them like this."

"What about Halloween? You didn't bug me about that then. Besides, you ate just as much as candy as I did that night. "I said back to her. Akria crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at me.

"That's because it was Halloween, and it was only one night. You on the other hand, have been eating gummy bears nonstop since then and frankly, it won't be good for your health."

"I'll be fine, trust me." I stood up and grabbed the gummy bears.

"Should I trust you?" Akria uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, you should." I got up and grabbed my other bag of gummy bears and headed down to the garage. Akria sighed and rolled her eyes, as she followed me. I could tell how exasperated she was with me.

Later that week…

I was down in the garage working on something new. Baymax was playing around with a soccer ball. Suddenly, Akria rushed down the stairs and shouted, "Hiro! Baymax! We just received word about a major bank heist in downtown San Fransokyo!"

I stood up and rushed over to get our super suits on. "Come on, Baymax! Let's get suited up, and fast!" I helped Baymax get his armor on, and then I got mine on. I brought my belt around my waist and was about to buckle it when..."Arrgh!" I struggled to get the belt clipped. "Come on!" I heard Akria come out and shout:

"Hiro, hurry up! We haven't got much time!"

"It's my suit." I said as I struggled to belt the buckle. "I can't get the belt to fit around my waist." Akria came over and look at me.

"Maybe, it's all those gummy bears you've been eating." She suggested. I laughed at the thought of that.

"What?! No, that's silly. I can do this." I took a deep breath and finally got my belt buckled. Finally, my suit was on; a little tight, but it was on. "Okay, I'm ready!" Akria raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so. Now, let's go! We have to catch those robbers before they get away!" We raced out of the garage and quickly caught up with the rest of the team at the crime scene.

"Sorry for the delay." Akria spoke to everyone. "Hiro was having problems with his suit."

"You didn't have to tell them that!" I shouted at her. She just ignored me and turned to Tadashi.

"Any sign of the robbers?"

"It looks like they're heading to the outskirts of town." Tadashi started to say. "The police are in pursuit. Right now, we should check in on the bank employees and make sure no one is hurt."

I gestured to GoGo, Honey, Wasabi, and Fred. "You guys go check on the employees. Akria, Baymax, Tadashi, and I can catch the robbers quicker by flying." We all split up, as I got up onto Baymax and the four of us took to the skies.

"I can see the squad cars up ahead!" Akria shouted as she flew up next to Baymax. "It looks like they are all headed for the interstate!"

"Come on, Baymax! Full thrust!" He sped up, and I pulled ahead of Tadashi and Akria, eventually getting ahead of the police cars. I spoke through the comms, "Hey, Tadashi, see if you can patch into the police officers to let them know we're here to help."

"I'm on it." He replied.

"Hiro!" Akria caught up with me and pointed at the robbers' van. "We need to find a way cut them off!"

"I got it! Akria, use your energy blasts to take out the van's tires! That should slow them down!"

"Okay, Hiro, but be careful. There might be hostages in the van." She pointed out.

"I just informed the police." Tadashi cut in. "They'll catch up on us soon."

"Alright, let's go." Akria lined up her energy blasts and took out two of the tires, causing the van to slow down and lose control.

"Careful!" She shouted. "It's fishtailing all over the road! Baymax, contact EMS in case of any injuries!"

"I have contacted EMS." Baymax said.

"Take us down, bud. Let's see if we can stop them gently."

"Careful Hiro" Tadashi shouted. "There's a chance the robbers may be armed." I nodded and guided Baymax down to slowly stop the car.

"That's it buddy." I said smiling. Suddenly one of the men came out of the window, and he was holding a gun. My heart slowed down for a minute. I wasn't sure what to do, luckily Baymax did. The man fired the gun. And Baymax quickly flew out of the way, but I wasn't ready for the sudden movement. I found myself being separated Bayamx, and rolling across the pavement. Everything was black for a minute. I found myself leaning up against one of the highway dividers.

"Oh my god, Hiro! Are you alright?!" I saw Akria rushing towards. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and supported me. Baymax flew over, and stood above me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I tried to sit myself up, but I doubled over and sat back down. "We need to catch those guys."

"Hiro! You could be hurt, Tadashi, Baymax, and I will take care of them. You should just stay here, the police and EMS are on their way.

"No I want to." I tried to sit up again, and fell back over, Akria helped me down and looked over to Baymax.

"Look after him."

"Hiro is in good hands, Akria." Akria flew off, and Baymax stood right by me, giving me a full scan.

Akria's P.O.V

I rushed to the van, which had crashed into a tree. I stopped short mid-air. "Oh god." I landed down near the van, where Tadashi was standing near the car. "Is anyone badly hurt?" I asked him.

"It looks like no one is seriously injured. Just some minor cuts, bumps, and bruises, and maybe some concussions." I heard some groans coming from the car. I peeked in the window, and brought out the driver, by his shirt.

"Luckily no hostages, just the robbers." Suddenly cops cars, and ambulances swarmed the area. As the police took care of everything I got call from GoGo through my ear piece.

 _"_ _Hey everything is good over here."_ She said. _"No one is majorly hurt, how are you guys doing?"_

 _"_ _We caught the robbers, and the police got them in custody. But Hiro got hurt, not too badly but I'm scared…."_ I stopped for a moment. " _It may through him off a little bit."_

 _"_ _Hiro will be fine."_ GoGo said. _"He's strong, and bounces back. Will meet you guys at Fred's."_

 _"_ _Sounds good to me."_ I hung up and helped fill in the police with what happened.

Hiro's P.O.V

I felt defeated. I was laying on my bed spread out like a starfish. "Useless" I mumbled to myself. "So freakin useless." I could barely doing on this mission. If I failed so badly on this mission, will it happen again? Feeling stressed I reached into my bedside draw grabbing some of secret gummy bear stash. I had eaten so much lately. I only had one bag left, meaning I would have to buy some new ones soon. I was about to open the bag up when a hand snatched them out of my hand.

"Hiro what are you doing?" I looked up to Akria, as she held up the gummy bears out of my reach.

"Eating gummy bears."

"Seriously you have had a bag everyday sometimes two, you need to stop that. It's not good for you, if you keep eating like this especially if it is stress eating. It's not good for you mentally or physically."

"Hey I deserve these after the day I had."

"You can't eat your emotions." She sat down on the bed looking at me with concern. "Hiro just take a break from the gummy bears okay?" I sighed and took her free hand.

"Okay for you I will." She smiled, and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm going to go downstairs and put on a movie, you coming."

"Yeah…I'll be down in a few minutes. Akria stood up and on her way out threw away the gummy bears in the trash can. The door closed and I found myself staring at the trash can. The bag was never opened so the gummy bears are still good. I know I promised Akria, and I never break any promises I make her, but I knew if I had those gummy bears I would feel instantly better. I caved, and went into the trash can pulling out the gummy bears. Quickly eating them, and throwing the empty bag in the bin. She would never know.

Akria's P.O.V

We finished the movie, and all three of us were getting ready for bed. Baymax had powered down, and Tadashi and I were waiting for Hiro to get out of the bathroom. "How's Hiro feeling?" Tadashi asked. "Today's mission didn't go well today for him, and he seemed really bummed."

"Yeah but I talked to him and…." Something caught the corner of my eye and I went over to the trash can.

"Everything okay?" I picked up the gummy bear bag which was full when I threw it away, but now it was empty.

"Damn it Hiro."

"What?" I couldn't believe after he promised me he wouldn't eat any, he goes in his way to eat a whole bag again. This is isn't going to be good, if he keeps eating like this normally and if stress makes this worse.

"I think we need to hold a little intervention for Hiro."

Hiro's P.O.V

A few days had gone by since my failure at the mission. And it seems like Akria hasn't found out that I ate the gummy bears. So I was sailing free. I had re stock my stash in my drawer, but I couldn't eat them in front of Akria or anyone else. In case I got caught. I was at my computer playing a video game minding my own business when something pulled on my headphones.

"Hey, what the…" Akria was gripping onto my headphones, her eyes burning with anger.

"Downstairs. Now!" She stomped off, and I gulped. This was not going to be good. I walked down the steps into the TV room where Tadashi, Aunt Cass where all sitting on the couch and Baymax was beside them.

"Um what is this?"

"Hiro we love you." Tadashi said.

"And we are doing this because we love you." Aunt Cass added on.

"But you have to admit you have a problem." Akria finally said.

"Admiting you have a problem is the first step to solving it." Baymax commented. I sat down in the arm chair.

"Problem? Guys I don't have a problem." They all stared at me seeing through my lie.

"Hiro" Akria said reaching into her pocket, and setting down three empty bags of gummy bears on the table. "I found these in your trash after I asked you to stop. You lied, and if you keep eat letting this it won't be good for your health."

"She's right." Tadashi said. "You couldn't keep up with us, during the last mission, you weren't in shape because of all the junk food you have been eating. It will slow the team down, and you personally. If you want to keep fighting crime you have to be in your best shape."

"Will you all stop it!" I shouted causing the room to go silent. "So what if I eat more gummy bears than I should, okay. I've been stressed lately between school work and fighting crime. I'm just so tensed, and on edge. I eat the gummy bears and I feel better, is there something wrong with that."

"Yes." Aunt Cass said interrupting me. "You can't eat your feelings like that sweetie. It isn't healthy for you mentally or physically. The four of us have though thought of something that could help." Baymax then started to speak.

"I recommend a nice healthy exercise regime, with a mix of muscle building, and cardiovascular and some yoga would help Hiro get back into shape, and even help calm down your stressed mind."

"What do you say Hiro?" Akria looked at me with her bug green eyes that I just couldn't say no too. If she really wanted me to do this, if she, if all of them were so worried about me, maybe I should listen.

"Fine" I threw my arms up into the air. "If it will make all of you happy, I will stop eating gummy bears for a while and do your exercise regime." Akria tackled me with a hug.

"Thank you Hiro. I promise you this will help you out so much. Oh and by the way…Hana" She came bounding out wagging her tail happily. "Girl make sure you keep an eye on Hiro so that he isn't secret eating any gummy bears."

"What?! Are you serious? I am going to have my own watch dog. Don't you trust me?"

"What happened last time I asked you to stop eating gummy bears." Akria said crossing her arms.

"Fair point. But I promise I'll stick to this I promise." And thus begun my training, for getting back into shape.

Akria's P.O.V.

The following day, we all headed to the San Fransokyo Fitness Center to help Hiro get back into shape. He told us that he had never been to the Fitness Center before, so we all agreed to go with him to help him get a feel of the place. We would each help Hiro with different exercises and workouts. We decided to start off with something easy, like hand weight lifting.

"How do you even know where everything is?" Hiro asked me.

"Because, I actually came here a few instances with my family before." I picked up two sets of 5 lb. dumbbells and gave one set to Hiro.

"Just lift the weights up and down, like so." I showed Hiro exactly how to perform each technique. He caught on pretty quickly.

"This is actually pretty easy." Hiro commented.

"There are lots of other different weightlifting techniques."

"Ha! I'm getting the hang of this!"

"Well, don't get too comfortable, because you'll also need to move onto heavier weights. Do about 10 reps each using the techniques I showed you, and once you're finished, we can move onto cardio training with Wasabi."

Hiro's smile faded when I told him that. "I'm not sure like the sound of that."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Eventually, Hiro finished his hand-weight lifting session, took a quick water break, and then we headed to the treadmills to begin cardio training. Wasabi was waiting for us.

"Alright, we'll start off nice and slow." Wasabi said as Hiro got on the treadmill.

"Get ready to feel the burn, Hiro. Let's begin at walking speed." Wasabi pressed some buttons on the treadmill and set it to a low speed. Hiro then started walking in place on the treadmill.

"Okay, this is pretty good. Nice and steady."

"Well, don't get used to it. Wasabi, let's speed things up a bit." Wasabi pressed another button and the treadmill's speed increased, causing Hiro to walk faster.

"I can do this, no problem."

Over time, Wasabi cranked up the treadmill's speed further and further. By now, it looked like Hiro was having trouble keeping up.

"Hey! Wasabi, can you slow it down some? I think this might be too fast!"

"Come on, Hiro. You just gotta start using your legs."

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

Finally, Hiro started to tire out, and he stumbled on the treadmill, which caused him to crash into a wall.

"OW!" I ran over to Hiro and helped him up.

"Are you alright, Hiro?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are we doing now?"

"GoGo and Fred have set up an obstacle course. Let's take a 5 minute water break, first."

Hiro's P.O.V.

After we finished our water break, we headed over to the obstacle course that Fred and GoGo had set up for us. It had some tires, hurdles, rope swings; pretty much everything you'd expect to find in an obstacle course. GoGo got straight down to lecturing us.

"Listen up, lovebirds! San Fransokyo may seem like a peaceful city, but it is a city where danger lurks at every turn! The purpose of this obstacle course is to not only help Hiro get back into shape! It also serves to help the both of you in the long run for the challenges that we as a superhero team all face on a regular basis! You're going to have to master this entire course before you get back on the streets! Or guess what? You'll be DEAD!"

She was saying this to both me and Akria, but I could tell she was really directing it all at me. She sounded like a drill instructor.

"Think the both of you can complete this obstacle course in one go?" Fred asked.

"No problemo!" I said.

"WHOO! Let's do this!" Akria yelled, pumping her fists.

"Then, get to it, kitties!" GoGo barked.

We began the course. At first, things seemed pretty easy, but over time the course got more and more difficult. I looked over at Akria. She was flying through the course as if it was nothing. When we got to the hurdles, I tripped over a few of them.

"You're dead, short legs!" I heard GoGo yell.

"I can do without the insults, thank you very much."

"It's called offering words of encouragement. Now, hurry up! You're girlfriend's already made it to the rope swings!"

"What's wrong, Hiro? Afraid of losing to a girl?" Fred teased.

"No way! I'm just getting warmed up!" I cleared the hurdles and made it to the next part of the course. Every time I screwed up, GoGo would yell, "You're dead!" followed by an insult. I tried to ignore her and just get through the course. Finally, I was the final part of the obstacle course: the rope swings.

I grabbed the rope and tried to swing across, but because of my weight, the rope snapped, and I fell onto the gym floor.

"OW! Stupid rope!"

Akria saw what had happened and came running over to me.

"Hiro! Are you okay?"

"No! I am not okay! Nothing about this is okay!"

"Flimsy rope! You're dead, jelly-belly!"

By now, I was at the end of my rope. I'd had enough training, I'd had enough of GoGo's insults; I just couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it! I can't do this anymore! I am so out of here!" I got up, dusted myself off, and started walking towards the door. Akria caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Hiro, wait! You can't just quit!"

I yanked my arm away. "Oh yeah? Watch me!"

"The Hiro I know would never quit on anything!"

"I'm sorry, Akria, but that Hiro is no more!"

"So now what? Are you telling me that you're gonna just turn your back on everyone, and just sit around and pig out on gummy bears the rest of your life? Hiro, you may have given up on yourself, but your friends and family haven't given up on you! And, I'm not giving up on you, either!"

For a while, neither of us said anything. Then, I thought back to all the times I felt like giving up, but everyone was there to encourage me to keep moving forward. I sighed and turned towards Akria.

"Why must you always be right?" I asked her.

"Because I'm a lady, and we ladies are always right."

Akria's P.O.V.

After another snack and water break, we were ready for final part of the workout: yoga with Honey Lemon.

"I think you'll find this more enjoyable."

"As long as I'm not running or anything."

"It's mostly just a series of stretching and movements with your body. Alright, Honey, what have you got for us?"

Honey Lemon smiled. "First, we're gonna start with a couple of deep breaths to help calm your mind."

We did as we were told and took a few slow deep breaths in and out. It really did help to calm our minds. And for the first time in a few months I felt calm and destressed. Maybe this workout out thing wasn't a bad thing after all.

A couple weeks into the routine...

I was starting to see some small changes with my new routine. I was starting to lose some of the weight I had gained, though I was told that it would take probably a few more weeks before I lose all the extra lbs. However, there was one aspect of the routine that I didn't like. It was that Hana has been following me around the house everywhere, 24/7. It's the same thing everyday: I come home from school and/or my workouts, and she's right there at the door, inspecting me from head to toe to make sure I have no gummy bears on me. I mean, seriously. The girl sticks to me like glue and will NOT leave me alone. I can't even use the bathroom without her being there. It's just plain creepy. The only time when I'm not under her radar is when I'm out of the house; and even then, she's constantly sniffing around looking for any hidden gummy bear stashes like some sort of drug-sniffing dog. She's become like the stalker girlfriend I always thought I wanted, until I got one.

One weekend I was taking a shower. I turned off the water and reached for a towel. But, when I moved the shower curtain, there sitting right in front of me was Hana. I shrieked and covered myself with the curtain.

"AAAGGHHH! Hana! How did you...I thought I locked the door!" Then, it hit me. She must've figured out how to work the lock.

She simply tilted her head as if to look innocent. That's it. I can't take this anymore. That dog has been invading my privacy every waking moment these past couple weeks. Akria and Tadashi say it's supposed to help me, but I don't see at all how a dog constantly stalking me is helping me.

I dried myself off and got dressed with Hana watching, of course (surprise, surprise). I then went downstairs where Akria and Tadashi were hanging out.

"Tadashi, Akria! I can't take this anymore!"

"Take what anymore, bro?"

"Hana's been doing nothing but stalk me these past couple weeks! I can't eat, sleep, do projects, heck, I can't even take a nice shower, let alone use the bathroom without her by my side! I can't do anything anymore!"

Akria and Tadashi only started laughing when they heard this.

"Oh, you think this is funny?"

"Actually, it is kind of funny, Hiro." Akria said giggling to herself.

I gave Akria a dirty look. How could she possibly find this to be amusing? "You think this is funny?" I asked her. She just rolled her eyes and took my hand dragging me to my room. Hana following us.

"Hiro just look at yourself in the mirror. Really look at yourself." I sighed but did what she told me, and I was shocked with what I saw. I had lost all the weight I had gain, finally. My skinny arms and legs, had become more tones with a little more muscle. And…did I get taller. Then there was my face. There were no bags under my eyes, and it didn't look like I was on my sixth cup of coffee. I looked calm and stress free. "See you stuck with it, and you found a way to get healthy physically and mentally."

"Thanks Akria. You were right."

"Aren't I always. Hana you're off duty from watching Hiro." She let out a happy bark and ran out of the room. "Oh and here." She reached into her pocket and tossed me something. I caught it clumsily and saw it was a bag of gummy bears. I was really confused.

"But I thought I couldn't eat these anymore."

"Hiro you are so much better now. This is a treat as long as you eat the gummy bears slowly and not too much at once you'll be fine. It's a treat." She smiled at me, and then walked out of the room. I eagerly gazed at the bag, and thought about opening it, but truthfully I didn't want any. I didn't feel like it. I threw the bag on my bed, and raced down the stairs. I ran past Akria and said

"Come let's go a nice walk." She grinned and said

"Thought you would never ask."


End file.
